


Беллатрикс

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, Identity Swap, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: В Азкабане Беллатрикс и Сириус наконец понимают, что они брат и сестра. POV Беллатрикс.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мнение Беллатрикс о многих персонажах сильно отличается от мнения Роулинг и даже автора. Но автор Беллу все равно любит. В том числе за циничный и злой юмор.

_Я вспоминал свое прошлое, всякий прожитый  
день до мелочей. И дни входили неясно, потом  
сгущались, росли, вырастали в какое-то  
чудовище, - в какого-то искалеченного  
ребенка, и немо тянули всю душу...  
Вспоминая встречи, я вспоминал все, о чем  
говорили и о чем душа болела. Всю жизнь до  
травинки принял к себе в сердце. И я не видел  
существа, сердце которого не заплакало бы  
хоть однажды._  
Алексей Ремизов, «В плену»

В первые два месяца были только темнота и боль. Словно все произнесенные мной заклятия обрушились теперь на меня, усиленные в несколько раз. Боль от гибели моего повелителя, которая срывалась с палочки красным снопом и сломала Лонгботтомов, возвращалась каждую ночь. Только палочки уже не было.  
На Рудольфа, как я на суде увидела, дементоры почти не действовали – он словно умер или навсегда замкнулся в себе. Хотя он и на свободе был такой: ни других не жалел, ни себя. Вот Люциус, предатель, от жалости к себе здесь бы уже в первый месяц слезами изошел. Зря паскуду не посадили, хоть Нарциссу и было бы жалко.  
А для меня все они все-таки существовали: и Люциус, и Темный Лорд, и Лонгботтомы. Наверно, потому я и кричала на этих трусов из Визенгамота. И потом, по ночам, тоже кричала. С этого и началось.

\- Белла?  
Сначала думала, к нам посетителей впускать стали. В антидементорных касках, не иначе. Но когда второй раз позвал, услышала, что из-за стены.  
\- Сидишь, Сириус?  
Велика честь этому предателю крови – с ним разговаривать. Но все же родственник. Для Блэков кровь многое значит. А кровных родственников у нас обоих осталось всего ничего. Отцы наши умерли. Да и мы с Сириусом умерли. Можно и поговорить.  
\- Как здоровье Лонгботтомов?  
И как только его с таким юмором на Гриффиндор взяли? Не иначе Шляпе взятку дал. Нафталином. Или гуталином? Никогда не могла эту маггловскую хреноту запомнить, которой он после второго курса Нарциссиного кота намазал.  
И тут я почувствовала, что улыбаюсь. Даже щеку свело. Ненавидела его всегда, но и весело с ним тоже всегда было.  
\- Убила их?  
\- Хуже.  
Ничего не ответил. Раз первым замолчал, то еще заговорит – я его знаю. Но молчал он долго, наверно, дня три. Хотя откуда мне знать – здесь солнце не восходит.

А потом я услышала, как он вопит.  
\- Сириус! Сириус, что с тобой?  
Так его, кричу, словно родственник у меня умирает. А хотя и на самом деле родственник, чтоб он сдох. Но только не сейчас. Хорошее направление мыслей, не ожидала от себя. Наверно, в Азкабане действительно быстро с ума сходят.  
\- Белка?  
Какая я ему, к хреновой матери, Белка? Нас тут, похоже, целыми тюремными блоками шиза косит – вот и он тоже рехнулся. Меня даже муж так не называл. Хотя когда-то в детстве… Эх, слышало бы нас обоих наше начальство.  
\- Кончай орать, спать мешаешь!  
Хотела еще сказать, что орет, словно дементоры к нему целоваться лезут, но пожалела. Предателя крови, позор рода своего пожалела. Не иначе как за то, что Белкой назвал. Говорю же, крыша едет. Осталось только покаяться перед Визенгамотом за грубость с эльфами и с Кричером обняться.  
\- А вы, миссис Лестранж, здесь еще и спите?  
\- А вы, ренегат гриффиндорский, мемуары пишете?  
В себя пришел – и гиппогриф его заклюй. Действительно, что ли, уснуть попытаться?  
\- Белка?  
\- Слушай, ты, скучечервь горячечный…  
\- Поговори со мной, пожалуйста.  
Сначала мы только ругались. Потом перестали. Дементоры же ничего не слышат, а друг друга мы по-прежнему не любили. Хотя все же не по-прежнему… Один хрен им такие интересные отношения не почуять. 

В мою камеру неизвестно откуда забежала мышь. Выбежать так и не смогла. А может, она уже не первую неделю скиталась из камеры в камеру, от ужаса к ужасу. Наверно, животные дементоров тоже чувствуют.  
Мышь сначала от меня пряталась, но через несколько дней обессилела, хотя я ей оставляла какие-то крошки. Подпустила меня к себе, даже позволила взять на руку. Так и умерла. И мыши грустно умирать одной. Жалко ее. А Светлую мразь и грязнокровную сволочь, которую убивала десять лет, не жалко. И не будет жалко – никогда.  
\- Белла!  
\- Доброе утро, черт кудрявый.  
\- Какое утро, только что баланду третий раз разносили.  
\- Крепко спишь, мертвым на зависть.  
\- Белла, а чего бы тебе сейчас хотелось?  
\- А иди ты.  
\- Ну правда.  
\- Грязнокровку жареную. И бутылочку красного.  
\- А мне бы лучше телятинки с кровью. И две бутылочки.  
\- Да и мне бы телятинки.  
\- Я ж говорю, ты нормальная. Вот познакомить бы тебя лет двадцать тому с симпатичным магглом, и вся твоя биография выправилась бы. Ну как у Андромеды.  
Вот как можно с этим паршивцем разговаривать? Но и не разговаривать нельзя. Привыкла, и легче вдвоем. Брат он мне. Война закончилась, а здесь мы все равны. Лучше рядом с братом умереть, чем рядом с врагом.

Он по ночам кричать перестал, и даже не разговаривал во сне. Иногда только бывало.  
\- Сириус! Просыпайся!  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Кушай, не подавись.  
\- Фашист твой приснился.  
\- Давай снами поменяемся. Мне вчера Слагхорн снился. Дурой называл, говорил, что чем Круциатусом раскидываться, лучше бы веритасерум сварила. Теперь не дай Мерлин приснится тот-кто-не-к-ночи-будет-помянут.  
\- Да ладно, у него борода симпатичная. И глаза такие добрые-добрые.  
\- И сколько ты уже из-за этого добряка тут просидел? Сдал своего человека и жрет, небось, дольки свои лимонные.  
\- Это я сдал. Джеймса и Лили.  
Повезло мне с кузеном, а ему с друзьями. Сам себя в Азкабан посадил, а друзья верные ему только платочком помахали. Не говоря о самом верном, Круциатуса на него мало. За что больше всего войну ненавижу: это сколько же сволочи с каждой стороны оказалось! Дитяте гриффиндорскому сказала, что виноват только в том, что не заавадил предателя. Рассердился на меня, и на здоровье. Главное, чтобы не на себя. Сопляки двадцатилетние, во взрослые игры полезли. Спать не хочется. И поговорить не с кем.

Кому рассказать, что в Азкабане празднуют Новый год – не поверят. Там и времени нет. Но тогда там был Сириус. Он себя уже как дома чувствовал, полосатая душа. И вот однажды как обычно:  
\- Белка!  
\- Чего, братишка?  
\- Знаешь, я так рад, что ты рядом.  
\- Я замужем, обалдуй.  
\- Да я по-братски. И вообще сегодня Новый год.  
Я промолчала. У кого-то был бы день рождения. Давно о нем не думала – больно, и как-то странно теперь. Многое изменилось. А Тома уже нет, и это не изменится.  
\- Давай праздновать. Хочешь, я тебя на танец приглашу?  
\- Дурилка ты, Сириус.  
\- Ну смотри – я тебе поклонился. Ты подаешь мне руку, я подхватываю тебя за талию. Ну, давай же, Белла!  
Ему было так весело думать о том, как мы встанем напротив стены и будем танцевать с невидимым партнером. Как в детстве. И почти вместе.  
Я даже встала на ноги и вдруг услышала ледяной сосущий звук. Сириус сразу перестал смеяться. Эх, Сириус, разве здесь так можно? Но даже злиться сил нет…

После этого случая Сириус сильно сдал, словно разбился о преграду реальности. Мальчишка еще, так и не повзрослел. Мужчины в нашем роду последнее время вообще не взрослеют. Один Регулус мог бы, да и тот умер молодым. Зачем было школьничать, меня развлекать, когда силы беречь надо было? … За это и люблю его. «По-братски».  
Докатилась, в общем-то. Тюрьма, плохая компания… Что скажет тетушка Вальбурга, если она еще жива? Вот сбежим мы с Сириусом, вернемся в тщательно заговоренный дом на площади Гриммо и, в честь возвращения-то… хорошо, если на трезвую голову… что-нибудь маггловское споем. Как пару месяцев тому, Whiskey in the Jar, например.

If anyone can aid me, it's me brother in the army,  
If I can find his station down in Cork or in Killarney.  
And if he'll come and save me, we'll go roving near Kilkenny,  
And I swear he'll treat me better than me darling sportling Jenny

Почмокай мне, дрянь трупная. Думаешь, испугал? Жалко, что брат теперь все молчит.  
\- Сириус!  
Молчит, только дышит тяжело.  
\- Сириус! Сириус, ты жив там?  
Хрипит.  
\- Сириус, дорогой, не умирай! Сириус, я ж тебя убью, если ты сдохнуть посмеешь!  
\- Не кричи, Белка.  
\- Ты, сукин сын, тварь лохматая, ты все это слышал!  
\- Погоди, я с силами соберусь, потом поругаемся. Я собакой был.  
\- Ты только сейчас заметил? Я вот с первой же нашей встречи это поняла.  
\- Я серьезно, Белла. Я анимаг. Только без палочки трудно. Много сил уходит. Зато дементоры на собак намного меньше действуют. Они их вообще, скорее всего, не чуют.  
\- И чего ты ждешь? Беги, брат.  
Долго я без него не протяну. Озлоблюсь. Рехнусь. Возненавижу его. Но это потом.  
\- Беги, брат.

Никогда еще так не хотелось его окликнуть. Кусаю губы – нельзя. Он должен решиться и бежать. Если меня услышит, снова начнет благородничать. А вдруг окликну, и его там больше нет? … Нельзя!  
\- Белла, - вдруг зашептал словно над ухом, - когда я доберусь до моря, я завою и превращусь на несколько минут в человека. Поднимется кипиш. Это твой шанс.  
Какой же дурак! Ведь мог бы уйти тихо, может, несколько дней не хватились бы. Мне, конечно, получить Поцелуй при попытке к бегству больше нравится, чем сойти с ума в своей камере. А если и он попадется?  
\- Зря ты мне помогаешь, - я постаралась сделать свой голос злым и холодным. – Я, в отличие от тебя, всех, кого на суде вспоминали, действительно убила. Многих пытала, Лонгботтомов довела до безумия. Подумай, Сириус Блэк, кого ты выпускаешь в мир. Зачем тебе это?  
\- Чтобы ты в обмен на свободу сделала одну вещь.  
Думает, что я из гордости? Вот идиот.  
\- Убей Питера Петтигрю, Белла. Я не сумею.  
Что-то все-таки и в нем изменилось, недаром с ним так легко стало общаться. Хотя в главном как был Светлым, так и остался. Это только они могут бояться убить, но не бояться отправить сына в Азкабан. Все делают чужими руками. Ненавижу.  
\- Хорошо, Сириус, убью я твоего дружка. Всё?  
Через пятнадцать минут я услышала вой. И почти сразу стало легче дышать – дементоры ушли от наших камер. Я протиснулась между прутьев решетки – не одни собаки на азкабанской баланде худеют. Бросилась бежать по коридору. Тяжело. Хриплю. Ноги режет как ножами, отвыкла. Но чутье не подводит. Здесь дементоры, здесь чисто… Здесь дементоры, и здесь, и здесь… А в этом коридоре чисто… Подвело чутье.  
Никогда не узнаю, живые они или мертвые. Можно их убить или нет. Но страх им ведом. И победить дементора голыми руками – можно, хотя никто и не поверит. Просто надо очень хотеть выжить. И ничего не бояться.  
Море было ледяным, и сквозь воду я видела кружащих над ней дементоров. Я тонула, до последней секунды ожидая спасительной магии. Потом тело сдалось, и, когда я втянула в себя воду, я поняла, что могу ей дышать. Спасибо родителям за чистую кровь. Грязнокровки в лучшем случае вылетают с глубины шутихой – я пробовала.


	2. Chapter 2

_На минуту осветилась тьма, и стало ясно,  
как в полдень. Будто ледяные руки обняли  
меня, и лед жег мне сердце, и я проклинал  
человека и, проклиная, падал перед ним.  
На волю!_  
Алексей Ремизов, «В плену»

Что-то не совсем так вышло с этой природной магией. Наверно, прабабка с кем-то согрешила. Когда выбралась на шотландские камни, меня полчаса рвало соленой водой. Рычала под луной, как оборотень. Потом пошла через горы. Радости не было. Страшновато – было, даже после Азкабана: тишина, камни и звезды. «Какое, милые, у нас тысячелетье на дворе?»  
Во время опасности у меня силы ниоткуда появляются. Наверно, тоже природная магия. Как бы я иначе за первые двое суток на столько ушла, после двенадцати лет тюрьмы? Иногда падала, обдиралась, съезжала вниз по склону, но только смеялась. Через двое суток перешла горы, ушла в лес. Упала на мох.  
В Азкабане иногда думала, что сделаю, если вырвусь. Первый год была дурой, думала, что соберу оставшихся и начну воевать. Долгое время потом думала, что продолжу разыскивать Тома – не любил он это имя, а я не Тома и разыскивать бы не стала! А получилось так, что иду убивать Петтигрю. Потому что брату пообещала.  
Больше всего хотелось найти Сириуса. В горах думалось, что всю кровь бы отдала, чтобы с ним вместе идти. Чтобы не одной. И чтобы ему не одному. Когда столько лет только с камнями обнимаешься, понимаешь, что сама не каменная. Что бы там ни казалось.  
Когда проснулась, снова подумала о Сириусе. О площади Гриммо. Что Кричер притащит кофе и круассаны, и плевать я хотела на все войны, на дементоров, на разборки эти по цвету и крови. Все это одного свежего круассана не стоит. Потом Кричер утку зажарит, Сириус опять будет жрать как деревенский мальчишка. Тетя Вальбурга об него весь язык стесала в свое время. Кажется, я даже заплакала. Усталость металла. Запретила себе. Сначала дело, и до тех пор – ни о Сириусе, ни о доме не думать.

До уизлевской халупы идти было долго. Дошла все-таки. Шла лесами, раньше никогда бы не подумала, что так лес люблю. Говорят, в молодости трава зеленее. А уж после Азкабана она зеленее некуда. Побег – вторая молодость. Только дурь из головы после тюрьмы вылетела.  
Пробраться к ним в дом трудно – за столько поколений защитились, какие бы идиоты они ни были. Без палочки нечего и думать. Да и с палочкой резня ни к чему. Зачем без толку детей убивать, даже Уизлей? Мне только крыса их нужна. Ничего, подожду первого идиота с палочкой. А уж потом подшучу так подшучу – в своем старом стиле. У рыжих кровь в жилах замерзнет.  
Ждала недолго. Интересно, с каких пор у Уизли каштановые волосы? Но это хрен с ним, пусть хоть нафталином красятся. Или гуталином? Ведь спрашивала у Сириуса однажды, как та маггловская штука называлась, но опять забыла. Азкабанский склероз. Хорошо хоть не азкабанский ревматизм. Пусть их красятся хоть чем, главное палочка.  
Удобная палочка, и достать легко. Петрификус Тоталус! Действительно не уизлевская девчонка. Грязнокровка. Мне, чтобы почувствовать, в анкету смотреть не надо, потому что у меня кровь чистая. По этому чувству можно и чистую кровь определять. Полукровки волшебную кровь не чуют. Хотя про равенство орут больше всех. Или про неравенство – я за многими из наших заметила, что чутья на кровь у них нет. Даже у Тома оно плохое. Война полукровок за чистую кровь. Шутка судьбы. Ненависть и любовь всегда вызывает то, к чему принадлежишь сам, но принадлежишь с мучительной неполнотой. У меня это тоже было. Не из-за крови, правда. Так я в войну и влезла.  
Пока тащила ее окаменевшую сквозь кусты, почему-то подумала, противны они мне или нет. Грязнокровки другие, это я чувствую. Обязательно ли это плохо? Прекрасные мысли для Блэк и Пожирательницы Смерти, я знаю. Просто двенадцать лет с тех пор прошло, пора бы и своей головой подумать. Ненавистью полукровок я их ненавидеть не могу, только до этого унизиться не хватало, но инстинктивное пренебрежение остается. Пусть бы жили, если далеко и тихо.  
Думать вредно иногда. Собиралась ее убивать, а додумалась до торжества гуманизма. Ничего, сейчас посмотрю на страх в твоих глазках грязнокровочных. Не узнаешь – представлюсь. Круциатусом. Червяка извивающегося и прикончить легче.  
Она узнала меня и так. Побледнела. Зрачки расширились. Посмотрим, как ты будешь ползать. Энервейт! Силенсио! Черт, вот это характер! Кинулась на меня с голыми руками, как я на дементора. Империо! Неужели и теперь сопротивляется? Это, допустим, бесполезно. И она знает, что бесполезно, раз меня узнала. Хорошо, сильного человека унижать грешно. Авада Кедавра!  
А этого, Белла, надо действительно хотеть. Чужая палочка тут ни при чем, палочка новую хозяйку признала. Сломалось за эти годы во мне что-то. Да и к черту, я не маггловское ружье, у меня курка нет. Со второго раза получилось бы, от злобы. Но она побледнела еще сильней и упала прямо на меня. Я инстинктивно подхватила. Так она у меня пощады тогда и попросила – телом у тела. Так я и согласилась.  
Могла бы такого прекрасного инферна из нее сделать. А теперь полезло в голову, что это ребенок, и зачем-то – что у меня детей нет и не будет, наверно. Рехнулась я в Азкабане. Хотя думать еще могу – запасные варианты, если Авада не получается, припомнились сразу. Конечно, я уцепилась за тот, что вел на площадь Гриммо – вторая молодость и есть, а что дури в голове меньше, это я не подумав сказала. Вырубила грязнокровку на несколько часов, закинула на плечи. Сила еще есть – ее, говорят, у сумасшедших и идиотов много.

\- Ах, Беллочка, ах, девочка моя! Только по тебе из всего рода видно, что Блэк и в лохмотьях остается королем. Бедная моя! Что это ты за падаль в дом притащила? Грязнокровка в нашем доме? Не допущу!  
Значит, померла тетя Вальбурга. Голова у нее была государственная, а магией судьба все-таки обидела. Зря она этот портрет затеяла. Только себя позорить. И наверняка портрет теперь от стены не отдерешь. Такие-то заклятия ей удавались.  
\- Белла!  
Живой! И даже раньше меня добрался, хотя я аппарировала. Тетя Вальбурга, конечно, в своем репертуаре, на этот раз довольно по-умному мстительном:  
\- Щенок! Предатель крови! Позор рода нашего!  
Сириус мне потом говорил, что ему мамашин портрет даже заклятиями заткнуть не удается. У меня тоже не получалось. Но тогда мы ее заткнули, когда обниматься начали. Сириус, кажется, плакал. У меня тоже слезы в глазах стояли. Смотрю на него и не вижу. Тому, кто не прожил двенадцать лет без возможности к живому человеку прикоснуться, не объяснишь.  
Сели на пол как дети, держимся за руки. Я первая в себя пришла. Вынула палочку. Сначала его. Забыла уже половину, как лечить, зато трансфигурацию помню. К черту эти лохмотья. Почему-то вспомнилось, какой была дурой, когда принимала Знак и делила мир на Светлых и Сильных. Когда бравировала фальшивой черствостью. Дядя Орион говорил мне тогда, что семья ему ближе себя самого, а я не поняла.  
Сириус тоже собрался. Начал что-то понимать в происходящем. Посмотрел на грязнокровку, которую я на пол сбросила, как только появилась. Рассердился на меня.  
\- Белла, это кто? – спрашивает меня в праведном гневе.  
\- На! – сунула ему палочку. Доверяю, как дура, потому что брат. – Грязнокровку поймала у Уизлей в саду. Она нам поможет к Петтигрю подобраться.  
Ему не понравилось, но все равно взял мою руку, убрал запекшуюся кровь, залечил раны.  
\- Дай локоть. Других вариантов не было?  
\- Могла всех Уизлей перебить, чтобы до крысы добраться. Хотела грязнокровку инферном сделать и за крысой пустить, отличнейший план, но не сработал.  
У Сириуса глаза вспыхнули, но он сдержался. Лет двадцать назад он бы меня заклятием шибанул, а пятнадцать лет назад и в Азкабан бы доставил. Он у нас Светлый был. Но тюрьма ему мозги вправила, и я помогла. Понял, что я его сестра.  
\- Радуйся, братишка. Она тебе про крестника твоего расскажет. Я попрошу – все расскажет, ты меня знаешь, - рисковала я, зато страшно мне было немного и весело. Молодежь учить надо.  
Сириус вскочил на ноги, махнул палочкой и все же убрал ее за пояс.  
\- По дому пойду приберусь, - а сам глаза прячет.  
Слабак. Хотел ударить – надо было сразу. Хочет на предательство духу набраться?  
\- Сириус, и не стыдно тебе? Тебя родители научить должны были, но и я тебе скажу: ты брат мой, и что ты ни думай и ни делай – братом моим останешься, пока снова от меня не отречешься. Ты уже раз от родителей отказался по чертовым своим убеждениям, теперь из-за убеждений будешь меня безоружную бить? Мало тебе, что новое убийство на меня повесил, размазня?  
Дальше кричали мы друг на друга, громче, чем тетя Вальбурга с портрета. Палочку он в угол запустил, стул грохнул и вазу разбил. Больно я его ударила своими словами, но и он сквитался. Даже про Тома вспомнил, хотя мы про это не говорили ни разу. Мы чуть друг на друга не бросились. Вернее, бросились, но когда откричались уже.  
\- Стерва ты, Белка, - шепчет мне, обнимая, и за волосы меня прихватил.  
\- А ты дурак слабовольный. Но ты мой брат.

Кофе и круассаны Кричер принес в библиотеку. Пришлось в книгах покопаться – все-таки в чужое тело влезть не булочку скушать. Не хотелось никуда уходить. Сидеть в тетином доме, книги читать, круассаны теплые есть. Не хочу я войну, не хочу прятаться, никого убивать не хочу. Оставьте меня все в покое. «Том в могиле, муж в тюрьме, помолитесь обо мне…» За сорок мне уже, половина жизни. Неужели не могу хотя бы месяц просто пожить? Нет, не могу.  
Сириус привел грязнокровку в чувство, играл с ней в доброго следователя. Или просто возился с ней, не пойму его. Пытался меня одернуть, когда я приказала ей отвечать на вопросы. Она артачилась, но палочки моей все-таки испугалась. Сириус потребовал палочку убрать. Пожалуйста, я и через ткань могу. Легилименс! Пой, птичка, пой.  
Почему же не везет мне так? Расплата за мягкость. Конечно, прикрытие идеальное: зубрилка-гриффиндорка, ни с кем не откровенничает, младший Уизлик в нее влюблен. Мокрого места от крыски не останется. Но мне-то каково отыгрывать гриффиндорку, подружку Уизли и Поттера? Хорошо хоть целоваться с ними не придется.  
Когда я снова достала палочку, грязнокровка побледнела. Я подошла к ней, не обращая внимания на Сириуса, приставила палочку к ее голове.  
\- Мне нужны только ее воспоминания. Расслабься, грязнокровка.  
Не нужны мне ее воспоминания, просто надо сучку приструнить. А то Сириус разбалует.  
\- Ее зовут Гермиона.  
\- Мне плевать.  
\- И она будет обедать с нами!  
\- Хорошо, пусть поест нормально перед смертью.  
Сириус посмотрел на меня как на змею, хотя и знает, что не убью я ее. А грязнокровка подумала, что я ее убью и в ее обличьи до ее дружков доберусь. Накинулась на меня как бешеная, чуть палочку не сломала. Что же, достойно, так и надо друзей защищать. Ступефай!

Ритуал прошел прекрасно. Память ее мне досталась, а вместе с ее телом и замечательный бонус. Несколько оборотов – и никакой паники в семействе Уизли по поводу исчезновения гостьи. Эх, раскрутить бы времяворот на полную, чтобы Азкабана не было, чтобы Том не погиб или хотя бы чтобы мы с ним поговорить успели. Но к черту – это моя судьба, и не надо мне другой.  
Свою, то есть теперь ее, память я изменила. Хорошо было бы ей все показать, чтобы хоть одной Светлой дурой на земле было меньше. Как мы воевали, за что воевали, и как они с нами обходились. А то ведь смотреть в ее памяти на эту сусальную ложь просто невозможно. Ничего, перед обратным разменом просвещу ребенка.  
\- Себя тебе доверяю, брат. Смотри, чтобы я булки не жрала, зарядку делала, и вообще чтобы к моему возвращению я была как новая.  
Дурацкий у меня голос. Но властный. Это хорошо.  
\- О ней позаботься, сестренка, - Сириус ехидно улыбается. – Все, что тебе нравится, в этом возрасте еще нельзя. И крестника мне не развращай.  
\- Да что там не развращай... Разве что сделает себе подросток татуировочку, делов-то. А с грязнокровками я всегда мила, ты же знаешь. Они у меня как в санатории.  
\- А в ритуале было переливание крови? Я не заметил.  
Дрянь ты, братец мой дорогой. Вот тебе за это! - я крутнула времяворот. Успела только заметить, как он испугался, когда увидел его в моих руках. Ничего, пусть ему лишний кошмар приснится. Может, вспомнит меня еще. Не люблю скучать невзаимно.


	3. Chapter 3

_Кровь моя холодна.  
Холод ее лютей  
реки, промерзшей до дна.  
Я не люблю людей.  
Внешность их не по мне.  
Лицами их привит  
к жизни какой-то не-  
покидаемый вид.  
Что-то в их лицах есть,  
что противно уму.  
Что выражает лесть  
неизвестно кому._  
Иосиф Бродский, «Натюрморт»

Идея с времяворотом была дурная: накликала себе целый день в обществе довольных и милых Уизлей, порви их гиппогриф. Вот кого Тому надо было в свое время проредить, а не древние рода на грань исчезновения ставить. Он, конечно, не виноват был в том, что старый хрен Дамблдор никогда не шел на переговоры, и вместо того, чтобы поставить Министерство раком, нам из-за этого пришлось воевать с талантливыми чистокровными магами. Причем самому Дамблдору Министерство всегда было поперек горла. Загадочный человек, чтоб он сдох.  
Оказалось, что характер у меня в этом обличьи утешительно стервозный, но не со всеми. Уизли составляют неприятное исключение. Рыкнула на них пару раз, они на меня посмотрели, словно у меня борода выросла. Ну почему бы мне не задержаться было на часок и не сочинить им историю про то, как несла я бабушке пирожки, то есть авадила в саду гномов, то есть не авадила, конечно… вот они, мои мучения!... а потом повстречала большую и страшную Беллатрикс Лестранж и еле убежала? На месяц вперед можно было бы на всех невозбранно кидаться. Ладно, завтра изобразим.  
Потом оказалось, что я сплю в одной комнате с младшенькой Уизли. Интересно, в Азкабане еще камеры свободные остались? Я б переночевать попросилась. От этих рыжих у меня просто глаза кровью наливаться стали. Треснула ее сонным заклятием, не забыть потом разбудить, а то она так неделю проспит. Уж больно от души получилось.  
Наконец смогла сесть на окно (черт, у них не только денег, а еще и рук нет! укрепила подоконник), посмотреть на небо и заняться инвентаризацией воспоминаний грязнокровки. Почти сразу чуть не засмеялась от радости: Том жив! Даже дыхание перехватило, как в юности: какой же он все-таки великий маг! Сильнее всех, сильнее даже смерти. Начала просматривать все, что она про него знала. Пропаганда, еще пропаганда. Даже противно. Дамблдор, конечно, разжигает в выжившем Поттере кровную месть под видом спасения мира. Кто будет после этого виноват, если и род Поттеров прервется? А вот еще… Господи, кровь единорога! Том, Том, какой же ты … несчастливый, что ли. Ах, ужасное преступление, ах, погибшая душа, которая идет на такие мучения, вместо того чтобы сложить лапки и сдохнуть. Попытались бы представить себе, до какого отчаяния надо дойти, чтобы такое с собой сделать. Суки.  
Про дневник я не поняла, подумаю еще. А теперь – в первый раз за тринадцать лет посплю в нормальной постели. Когда проваливалась в сон, подумала: разве можно забыть дом, где это случилось? Вот ведь дернул меня черт с этой маскировкой…

Если от кого услышу, что все женщины бальзаковских лет снова хотят стать молодыми, этого идиота не найдет весь аврорат. Я ненавижу это тело. А поскольку я в нем заперта на неопределенное время, это действительно плохо. Меня бесит, что у меня ноги на четыре дюйма короче, потому что это, черт его дери, мешает даже встать с кровати. Меня бесят волосы, в которых застревает расческа, и необходимость ходить лохудрой, потому что у грязнокровки такой характер. Я Белла Блэк, черт возьми, и, как говорила тетя Вальбурга, поэтому почти королева! Я не хочу никого играть и ни от кого прятаться – пусть лучше прячутся от меня! Я имею право на плохое настроение, на нежелание возиться с подростками и даже на запустить заклятием в непонравившуюся мне рожу. Потому что попробуй кто-нибудь возразить. Ну ничего, сейчас я схожу на встречу с самой собой – разнесу какую-нибудь полянку, а потом в состоянии фальшивой истерики сорву на них зло. Только вот жалеть они будут бедную грязнокровочку. Но уж я постараюсь, чтобы не сильно жалели.

Везение у меня на побеге кончилось. Все получилось: история, внешний вид, место встречи. Уизлевский курятник кудахтал вокруг бедной грязнокровочки целый час. Примчался до омерзения струсивший Фадж. Министром стал. Понятно – чем глупее и трусливее, тем в Министерстве карьера быстрей. Еще час кудахтания – и я в приятном одиночестве в «Дырявом Котле». А теперь угадайте, кто живет в номерах справа и слева.  
Сириус явился своему крестнику в очень экзотическом виде. Учитывая, какую похожую его колдографию напечатали в газете, он мог бы как есть в Дырявый котел зайти, никто бы не узнал. Нет, зачем-то надо было собакой перекинуться. Крестник его поступил как настоящий слизеринец – выбросил палочку. (Шляпа, дура, сунула его в Гриффиндор, как Сириуса когда-то. Найду старую идиотку – спалю.) И вот теперь за стеной справа живет мой лучший дружок, Аваду ему в лоб. Хотя нет, это уже пробовали. Сириус в восторге, Кричера загонял. Напиши да напиши ему про крестника. Пообещала послать крестника совиной почтой, частями. Не поверил, но отстал.  
Слева живет второй дружок, рыженький такой. Чтобы был в безопасности от ужасной Беллатрикс. Крыса его с ним, но хитрая – с рук не слезает. Уизлик постоянно ко мне стучится. «Гермиона, ты спишь?» Борюсь с собой, чтобы не заавадить его вместе с его крысой. Пока купила кота, может, крысу сожрет, и все кончится. Кошек, оказывается, я люблю. Даже рыжих. Попыталась вчера взять его кошачье величество за бока и посадить к себе на колени – получила когтями. Уизлику бы его характер. «Гермиона, к тебе можно?» С досады заавадила муху. Твою мать!  
Надо бы кота как-нибудь назвать. Эти двое смотрели на меня как на гастроли кунсткамеры, когда я сказала, что не знаю пока, как его зовут, и вообще купила по случаю. У грязнокровки, похоже, вся жизнь распланирована. Она бы сначала прочитала двадцать томов про кошек, потом начертила бы на кота гороскоп, высчитала бы имя, а уж тогда и самого кота пошла бы искать. Надо же было такую для маскировки выбрать. Никакого права на женскую непредсказуемость – ну там Экспеллиармус с Круциатусом перепутать или что такое… Как бы мне кота назвать, действительно… Надо как-то гермионисто… рыжий он, на мишку похожий… Урсинусом, что ли… и звучит арифмантически… гадость какая! Назову, пожалуй, Косолапусом. Хотя я бы предпочла назвать Круциатусом – забрала бы потом с собой. Мне бы кот Круциатус пошел. Да и ему бы имя подошло, с его когтями. Вот ведь шипит на меня – похоже, не согласен. Ладно, ладно, будешь Косолапусом.  
Поттер где-то разбил очки. В порядке налаживания дружеских отношений починила. Глаза у него стали больше очков: «Гермиона, ты забыла, что нам вне школы колдовать нельзя?» Ну склероз у Гермионы, забыла она за четверть века. Хорошо, что он очень удивился моей незаконопослушности – я ж еще и невербалкой. Боевая привычка. Война не базар. «Авада Кедавра! – Экспеллиармус! – На Ступефае сойдемся!»  
Кричер принес книги о черной магии и посмертии. Завтра почитаю. Эти двое будут про квиддич трепаться, а Гермиона книжечку почитает. Очень полезную и правильную книжечку для неполных четырнадцати лет, даже про хоркруксы пара глав есть.

Под утро меня скосил припадок паранойи: следит ли Министерство за магией несовершеннолетних и как. Представилось, как все мои заклятия где-то фиксируются. «И на чистом листе, педант, написал он, что нынче мне снилось ночью, что я атлант». Стало жутковато. Список уже наверняка в пару ярдов, попадаются Легилименс, Авада и высшая трансфигурация. Хороший репертуар для гриффиндорки с двумя классами образования. Как только я испугалась, тут же и разозлилась. Буду я еще этого Министерства бояться. Сейчас все выясним.  
Аппарировала к Министерству. Поймала чиновника из прокурорских, взяла под Империо, отправила за документами про слежение за несовершеннолетними. Стою в парке, жду авроров. Наверняка придет только один, подростка арестовывать. Его-то мы и заавадим. Потом аппарирую в гостиницу и зааважу Уизлика вместе с его крыской. Это в худшем случае – кто не рискует, того не берут в Пожиратели. А в лучшем я сейчас все про них узнаю. Надо было в свое время с разведкой чаще разговаривать.  
Болванчик мой вернулся через час. Рассказал все – несовершеннолетние поголовно помечены Следом. Вне школы фиксируются все заклятия вместе с фамилиями. Вот гады! Угостила в сердцах докладчика Круциатусом – хм, действительно все рассказал. Какой-то пропагандист в войну сравнивал нас с фашистами. Я специально тогда почитала, кто такие. Звезду они евреям на одежду рисовали, например. Министерство рисует на детях След. У кого что болит, тот с тем и сравнивает. Интересно, кстати, почему в Хогвартсе След не работает. Либо Основатели предвидели подобное скотство, либо у Дамблдора есть совесть. Гипотеза сумасшедшая, обдумаю.  
Потом я отправила болванчика второй раз, хотя от сердца уже отлегло. Если меня после всех Авад и Легилименса еще не взяли, скорее всего, След я сорвала во время ритуала. Болванчик вернулся быстро, клялся всем на свете, что авроры ни о какой Грейнджер и не помышляют. Целовал мои колени, как Кричер. Не хочет Круциатуса. Кто ж его хочет. Наколдовала ему фальшивую память, постаралась. Аппарировала обратно.  
Раз колдовать мне можно в полную силу, решила проверить одну гипотезу о чистой крови. Я последнее время интересовалась, какое количество магии в крови, а какое в … душе, что ли? … короче, в том, что я переместила между телами. В маленькой комнатке в Дырявом Котле я устроила настоящие показательные выступления, меня даже мой кот зауважал. Несмотря на двенадцать лет Азкабана, вся моя магия со мной. За обедом немного опрометчиво взяла Поттера за руку – кровь его не чувствую. Даже отдаленного чувства нет. Итого: я стопроцентная грязнокровка с магической силой Беллатрикс Лестранж. Значит, за исключением ограниченного числа специфических способностей, кровь на магию не влияет. Вот до чего доводит любопытство. Кстати, надо обдумать механизм наследственной передачи магии. Похоже, скоро я поверю в душу, потом в Бога, а потом в наличие совести у Дамблдора. Крысу Петтигрю надо авадить поскорее, пока чего не вышло.

Эх, булочки мои! Круассанчики... Мне вот это еще... и это, и вот то! .... Я понимаю, что позор. Я понимаю, что смерть фигуре. Но не моей же фигуре, черт возьми! Чужое молодое тело тоже на что-то годиться должно. Официант! Официааант! ... А они еще за Империо пожизненное дают. За что тут давать, не понимаю. Без этого теперь никак.  
Эй, Гарри, привет! Возьми булочку, я сегодня добрая. Ну бери, бери, что мне, лимонную дольку тебе предлагать? Какое такое первое сентября? Какие 9 и 3/4? Мда... Пойти, что ли, прямо сейчас и разнести весь этот Дырявый Котел вдребезги пополам? Вместе с крыской, Уизликом, барменом и эльфами. Кота только забрать. А, ладно. Поеду в школу книжки читать. Мой предок в свое время много интересного подарил школе. Только уже к первому моему приезду все это в Запретную Секцию определили. Вот уж воистину, «кто людям помогает, лишь тратит время зря». Да иду я, Гарри! Только пирожных с собой возьму. Империо, черепаха прямоходящая! Заверни-ка мне всего по полдюжины.

Когда настроение бывает неоправданно хорошее, даже несмотря на Уизли, оно всегда потом портится. На платформе 9 и 3/4 ко мне подошел высокий щекастый парень. Лицо какое-то знакомое… Невилль Лонгботтом? Ну что, Невилль, как здоровье родителей?  
Дурацкая у меня появилась за последние несколько дней привычка ко всем легилименцию применять. Посмотрела на овощей-Лонгботтомов, которые когда-то были достойными противниками, на коллекцию мусора, который дарит Невиллю чокнутая мамаша, на бабку его бессердечную, которая готова всех родственников бросить на алтарь победы. Вспомнила забытую горечь войны.  
Ничего личного, парень. Мы все знали, на что идем. Со мной тоже не церемонились. Теперь я буду мстить тем, кто бросил меня в тюрьму, ты будешь мстить мне. Так войны и тянутся – на много лет после последнего сражения. Я ни о чем не жалею, только не хочу тебе врать и подругой твоей притворяться. Будь ты постарше – отвела бы тебя в сторону и вызвала бы на дуэль. И убила бы, чтобы глаза мне больше не мозолил. А может, ты бы меня убил. Какие, к чертям, учебники? Не хочу я больше тебя видеть. Подрасти сначала.

В купе поезда было темно. В углу спал оборотень, то есть Ремус Люпин. Легилименции от четырнадцатилетней он не ожидал, поэтому думал обо мне и Сириусе очень плохо. Откуда я его фамилию знаю? Да так, Гарри, на вещах прочитала...  
В поезде Гарри поведал мне прекрасную новость. Сириус, якобы, хочет его найти и убить. Легилименс! Артур Уизли напел. Значит, теперь Министерство стравливает крестника и крестного. Вот почему я их ненавижу. Ты бы знал, парень, как Сириус о тебе в Азкабане вспоминал, сколько мне про тебя рассказывал, когда я убедила его, что была против. Я действительно в этом вопросе Тома не понимала: с каких пор мы воюем с младенцами? Допустим, младенец вырастет опасным противником – тем лучше! Достойный враг дороже иного друга. Тем более что пока бы он вырос, мы бы успели выиграть войну, будь Том жив. Неизвестно еще, на чьей бы стороне тогда парень оказался. Может, так оно все и сложилось, потому что Том тоже не чувствовал своей правоты…  
Позицию Министерства, разумеется, изложил сынок Артура. Сначала, когда он рассказывал про Сириуса – приспешника Вольдеморта, я просто поражалась идиотизму человеческому. Хорошо, допустим, для нищих министерских крыс факт отсутствия у Сириуса работы перевешивает все его психологические характеристики. Если не работал, значит, воровал. Сириус – Пожиратель и шпион. Идиоты. Но даже будь он шпионом – зачем ему было бы раскрываться после смерти хозяина? То есть Сириус бы так и сделал, но поэтому мысль о шпионе Сириусе просто анекдот.  
Потом младший Уизлик договорился до того, что Сириус сошел с ума, имел со мной преступную связь и предосудительные отношения и предал своих лучших друзей. Именно в таком порядке. Любой женщине обидно станет. Не Уизли, а какая-то рыжая Скиттер. Что, Уизлик, приступ мигрени? Вот ведь горе-то какое!

Поезд неожиданно остановился. Стало холодно и грустно. Детвора, конечно, ничего не понимает. Зато понимаю я. Их много. Очень много. И они приближаются. Но на этот раз у меня есть палочка, и им так просто меня не взять. Хотя чувство такое, словно в душе открылась незатянувшаяся до конца рана, и внутри груди струится по стенкам кровь. А в сердце в кислоте злобы закаляются решительность и месть. Когда какая-нибудь тварь будет еще писать в газете, что я дьявольски жестокая и совершенно бессердечная, поймаю и ткну мордой в думосброс. Проживите мою жизнь, сволочи, у вас каждое второе слово будет «Круцио». А все остальные «Авада». Что прожила, то и выдаю.  
Патронуса я не вызывала, наверно, двадцать лет. Даже забыла, каким он был. Наверно, змея. Хороший, гриффиндорский Патронус. Но делать мне нечего, кроме как о чертовой этой маскировке сейчас думать. Хотя лучше всего – завалить полдюжины дементоров и аппарировать на площадь Гриммо. Вот и попробуем, действует ли на дементоров Авада. И Круциатус попробуем – я до того взбесилась, что Поттер и Уизлик, похоже, меня испугались, а не дементоров.  
Когда дементор открыл дверь, Поттер закричал и упал в обморок. Я вынула палочку. Сейчас здесь будет много мертвечины. Поттер очень вовремя в обморок упал. Но в этот момент Люпин вскочил и загородил меня собой. «Ни один из нас не прячет под одеждой Блэка!» - с благородным негодованием сказал он и запустил дементору Патронусом в морду. Дементор ушел. Сорвалось. Но хотя бы заявлению Люпина посмеялась.  
Люпин наклонился над Поттером. Я тоже. Это ничего, парень, что ты отрубился. Барти тоже первое время отрубался, хотя он был очень храбрым и сильным. Просто слишком молодым. И слишком хорошим. А у тебя еще и биография. Пока Люпин шуршит своей шоколадкой, вот тебе невербалку в ребра, чтобы действительно полегчало. Помощь раненому – святая обязанность. Шоколад помогает, ага. Это Белла помогает. Интересно, Том меня поймет?  
Тем временем Люпин и мне дал шоколадку. Щас расплачусь.  
В Хогвартсе Дамблдор объявил, что дементоры будут патрулировать школу. А я-то чуть было не подумала, что у него есть совесть. Конечно, валит все на министерских. Они, допустим, трусы еще те, авроров против меня выставить не рискнут, лучше обложат школу этой падалью. Но он все же на своей территории хозяин. Попробовала бы мне какая министерская шваль объяснить, кто у меня будет стоять вокруг моего дома. Год бы потом на лекарства работала.  
У меня чутье на дементоров обостренное, так что я их сейчас чувствую, как опасность и тьму на границе сознания. И вся эта малышня будет чувствовать, только вряд ли она об этом узнает. Впрочем, черт с ними. Главное – я поохочусь. «Они не ведают пощады. Не умеют прощать». Это про меня, спасибо.


	4. Chapter 4

_Человек живет и дышит убийством, бродит в  
кровавой тьме и в кровавой тьме умирает. ...  
К чему же тогда покаяние? Для того, чтобы  
люди, которые никогда не посмеют убить и  
трепещут перед собственной смертью,  
празднословили о заповедях завета?.. Какой  
кощунственный балаган!_  
Борис Савинков, «Конь вороной»

Сегодня хотела прощупать Поттера про дневник, а в результате смотрела Диккенса в постановке режиссера-садиста. То есть знакомилась с детством Гарри Поттера. Интересно, ничего не скажешь. Материала хватит на уголовные дела всем сотрудникам отдела опеки и попечительства. Заодно подумала о добре и зле, в своем любимом стиле.  
Ну вот, скажем, Том – хотел заавадить годовалого младенца. Но он же приютский, в конце концов, у него семьи никогда не было. А Дамблдор, как и я, был в семье старшим ребенком. И никакого зверства моего женского не хватает понять, как он мог отдать сироту таким маньякам. У меня не было детей и не будет. Я солдат, убийца и палач. Но старого идиота я бы убила за такое голыми руками. Кто хуже: кто просто убивает или кто отправляет на многолетнюю медленную пытку? Вот, кстати, и Визенгамот вспомнился, за Аваду отправляющий на то, что хуже смерти. А у самих не хватит духа ни Авадой кинуть, ни Азкабан пережить. Светлые, раздери их дракон.  
Разумеется, все во имя высшего блага, а то мальчика захвалят и испортят. Ну конечно, если с детства говорить: «Мальчик, ты герой, из-за тебя погиб человек, ты просто солнышко», - вырастет очередной Светлый отморозок. Это верно замечено. Лучше, конечно, всем этим давить на подростковую психику. Но можно хотя бы попытаться вырастить нормального человека без зверских педагогических опытов? Нарциссе бы отдали, что ли. Хотя и Нарцисса…  
Ребенок ее задирает Поттера при по меньшей мере двукратном численном перевесе. Слизеринская расчетливость это замечательно, но если это будущий мужчина и настоящий Блэк, я пойду в подземелья сварю себе что-нибудь ядовитое. Не будь он мой племянник, научила бы Поттера кое-чему.  
Хотя, может, еще и научу. Эта белобрысая тряпка получила позавчера от гиппогрифа копытом и принялась скулить. Я прекрасно понимаю, к чему идет дело и куда пойдет дурень Хагрид со своим гиппогрифом, но даже наполовину Блэк не имеет права скулить от боли, как побитая собачонка. Поучить бы его одним проклятием, чтобы знал, что копытом в локоть – это совсем не больно. Том прав, магический мир вырождается с ужасающей скоростью.  
Мы с Томом крепко поссоримся, но пока наблюдения за Хогвартсом показывают, что дело не только в нечистоте крови. Как бы это ни было мне самой неприятно. Впрочем, из-за Авады в годовалого ребенка мы в свое время поссориться не успели, так что как помогу ему воплотиться, так сразу начнем концерт в пяти отделениях. Еще на подходе разговор про Сириуса, потом старый разговор про Регулуса, насчет которого кто-то обещал «проверить». Я уже тренируюсь, потому что чует мое сердце, в первый раз подеремся. Но, надеюсь, после все-таки поговорим. Одно дело семнадцатилетняя девчонка, преклоняющаяся перед своим повелителем, который, черт возьми, того стоит, другое дело женщина тридцати лет, которая не спорит с командиром во время войны, а третье – встреча ветеранов после двенадцати лет тюрем. Пора бы уже и с именами разобраться, и с отношениями.  
А когда разберемся, подумаем, как спасать чистую кровь. Конечно, магглолюбы скажут, что спасать не надо. Пусть прекратятся древние рода. Пусть рассыпятся в прах родовые гнезда, пусть маги станут похожими на магглов-фокусников, разменяв свою культуру, восходящую к Мерлину, на маггловские побрякушки. Возможно, на их стороне сила, а мы умираем. Но чистая кровь – моя кровь, и пока я жива, я буду за нее бороться.

\- Гермиона!  
Эх, нет от этих подростков никакого покоя. Мало мне было в свое время одной блондинки на четыре года меня младше. Ее хоть замуж удалось выдать. Кстати, идея неплохая, обдумаю. Кто мне там в спальне больше всех мешает? Блондинка с травяным именем и девчонка Уизли. Все дело, пока крыса под Аваду не попадет.  
\- Да, Гарри?  
\- Как ты думаешь, МакГонагалл не даст мне разрешения ходить с вами в Хогсмид?  
Чего ты там не видел? То есть ты-то не видел. Но там видеть нечего. Распила бы даже с тобой Оборотное на брудершафт, только чтобы самой не ходить. Но Оборотное готовить долго.  
\- А ты у Сириуса Блэка разрешение попроси. Он твой крестный.  
\- Он – что? Но откуда ты знаешь? И почему тогда?..  
\- Подумай об этом, поговорим через полчаса.  
\- Гермиона?  
\- Да!  
\- Слушай, что с тобой происходит? Трелони ты просто двумя словами размазала, Малфой тебя теперь боится, и говоришь ты как-то…  
\- Тебе не нравится?  
\- Нет, нравится… Почему-то даже очень.  
Черт, он в меня влюбиться собирается, что ли? Есть в стервозности некоторый сексапил, сказала я себе на пятом десятке.  
\- Гарри, действительно, будет лучше, если ты сначала подумаешь о том, что Сириус Блэк твой крестный, и может ли он хотеть тебя убить. И поговоришь потом с Люпином, а не со мной. Люпин его лучший друг. Вернее, был лучшим другом, пока Сириус Блэк не попал в Азкабан. Не беги только к Люпину сразу. Подумай, что ему скажешь.  
Подмахнуть, что ли, ему это разрешение… «Я, Беллатрикс Лестранж, разрешаю Гарри Поттеру, крестнику моего кузена, шляться в ваш чертов Хогсмид, когда ему вздумается, а также читать книги по черной магии и использовать непрощенку. С вопросами и возражениями обращаться в гриффиндорскую общагу. Спросить Гермиону Грейнджер. Приходить с написанным завещанием». Когда буду сматываться, точно ему подброшу.

Хорошо быть молодой. После трех часов сна такая легкость в теле образуется. И насморка после вчерашнего не будет. Ну что мяу, сейчас дам тебе пожрать! Все-то на них, мерзавчиков, действует: и Круциатус, и Авада, и даже Сектумсемпра. Сейчас сова газетку принесет: «Особо опасная преступница Беллатрикс Лестранж умучила семнадцать дементоров». Или нет: «Особо опасный Сириус Блэк…» Это еще и смешно.  
А вот и газетка: «Страшная месть Сириуса Блэка и Беллатрикс Лестранж…» Как будто я в одиночку не могла. И никакая это не страшная месть, я просто разминалась и палочку пристреливала. Месть – это потом, в Министерстве. Вот тогда будет вам абстракционистская картина мозгами на потолке.  
Фотка у меня в газете просто караул. Закончу с дементорами, возьмусь за газетчиков. Вспомнила вчера несколько шуточек Тома, которые остальным почему-то не казались смешными, но дементоры у меня быстро кончились. Только на первые две хватило. Люблю Тома за масштабность мысли.  
Хе, теперь мурлычешь, бродяга. Кто одеяло вчера разорвал? Кого с его голодным мявом в шесть утра в воскресенье можно использовать вместо Круциатуса? Эх ты, тигра.  
А теперь молодой организм затошнило от воспоминаний. Непрощенка немного токсична, это я всегда подозревала. Первое похмелье от боевой эйфории. Непростительные проклятия никогда не прощают тебя. И ты никогда не можешь до конца их себе простить. Моральные терзания Беллатрикс Лестранж – вещь для большинства тыловых крыс невероятная, но случающаяся по утрам. Хотя, скорее всего, это лишь физиология. Я поморщилась и заглянула в зеркало. Глаза постепенно меняются. И горячечный румянец появился. Молодое тело, раскудри его сирень. Хорошо хоть мозги старые. И военные зелья снова в аптечке.

Люпин, волчара позорный, устроил с утра шоу. Сегодня ж понедельник. А вчера была охота. Все-таки и у молодых голова не заговоренная. Болит с недосыпу.  
\- Заинтригованы? Кто-нибудь осмелится высказать догадку, что там внутри?  
\- Боггарт.  
\- Верно, мисс Грейнджер. А кто мне скажет, как он выглядит?  
\- Когда откроете шкаф – будет выглядеть как ваш худший страх, профессор. Или мой, но вы стоите ближе.  
\- Отлично, мисс Грейнджер. Пять баллов Гриффиндору. Возможно, вы знаете, когда он меняет форму?  
\- Когда видит человека. Изменяется, когда другой становится к нему ближе. Если вы хотите спросить, как я проверю, что ему надо вас видеть, то огромное и буйное в шкафу – это не ваш боггарт.  
Что, получил? Не приставай к Белле Лестранж с дурными вопросами, особенно утром в понедельник.  
\- Замечательно, мисс Грейнджер. Еще пять баллов Гриффиндору.  
Вот это я понимаю, сила любви, а не лимонные дольки шамкать. Даже не обижается. Хотя идея натравливать боггарта на каждого ученика по очереди по-Светлому бессердечная. Хоть бы остальных выгнал и запускал в комнату по одному. Боггарты – это личное. Вот подойду я сейчас к этому дурацкому боггарту и увижу, например, Сириуса после Поцелуя. Или мертвого Тома во всей его Вольдемортовой красе. Это будет эль скандаль.  
Ох, слава тому, кого нет. Боггарт Поттера – дементор. Люпин так и бросился между Поттером и боггартом. Телохранителем он подрабатывал, что ли? Его боггарт, конечно, луна, как я и думала. После дементора умница Люпин струсил и всех распустил. Может, хоть так он поймет, что детская психика не все вынесет, и уж во всяком случае не две дюжины кошмаров сряду. А если этот Уизли еще раз меня за руку схватит, огорошу Круциатусом, честное слово.

Снейп, сволочь, предатель патлатый, Пиноккио хренов, назвал меня сегодня при всем классе невыносимой всезнайкой. По-видимому, за то, что комментирую чужую тупость, не поднимая руки. Как будто он не делает то же самое. Скучно сидеть и слушать детскую ерунду, которую даже Сириус знает. Но за невыносимую всезнайку он ответит. Приучу гада к официальному тону в отношении меня. Хватит уже того, что он Поттеру дает подзатыльники, как будто это его собственный сын.  
Вечером зашла к нему в подземелья. Выпустила в себе на волю тетушку Вальбургу. Если перегну палку – заобливейчу. Наложила Маффлиато, открыла дверь Бомбардой, предложила поговорить. Он починил дверь и употребил несколько выражений не для детских ушей. Прежде чем он начал снимать баллы, рассказала, где мне сидят все эти идиоты в классе с их куриными мозгами и сколько ж можно одно и то же. Он удивился, назвал меня заносчивой пижонкой, посмотрел мне в глаза и сказал, что завтра будет отработка – по вот этому журналу. Однако ж высшие зелья. Давненько не брала я в руки ножик, для мирных целей. Когда я уходила, он пожал мне левую руку чуть выше запястья. Либо узнал, либо педофил. Заобливейтила от греха, не доверяю я ему в обоих смыслах.  
Ничего я этим визитом не добилась, но душу отвела. А хорошие манеры я ему привью. Дело времени.

От сидения в гриффиндорской гостиной у меня депрессия, приступы бешенства и благородные мысли. Красный цвет – он плохо действует на психику. Пришла в голову идея поймать крысу, превратить обратно в Питера Петтигрю и выбить из него чистосердечное признание, чтобы Сириус смог жить как человек. Ради такого Петтигрю можно и в живых оставить, пусть вместо нас посидит. Надо сходить в библиотеку посмотреть, как анимагов принудительно превращать обратно. Кто куда, а Гермиона в библиотеку. Хорошо, что они все не удивляются.  
По дороге в библиотеку пришла совсем уж интересная мысль – что будет, если все узнают, что под видом заучки Грейнджер с ними жила Беллатрикс Лестранж. «А у нее рогов нет и перед завтраком она никого не убивает.» Интересно, до какого процента этих сопляков дойдет после этого, что с обеих сторон фронта были нормальные люди? Поймала себя на мысли, что мне было бы приятно, если бы дошло до многих. С какого, интересно, момента, меня стало интересовать мнение подростков, из которых чистокровных меньше четверти?  
Это все потому что я дура. Клиническая идиотка. Какое, на хрен, заклинание превращения, если крысу можно просто долбануть Круциатусом и сказать ей, что ей делать? Пусть попробует не превратиться.  
Засыпая или, вернее, пытаясь заснуть под галдеж своих соседок, подумала о Сириусе. Надо бы скрутить младшую Уизли и переселить в нее Сириуса, чтобы мне хоть было с кем поговорить. Нет, я не хочу болтать про их прыщавых кавалеров и копеечные шмотки. И если они не заткнутся, в них полетит Круциатус плюс Обливейт. Заткнулись, слава тому, кого нет.


	5. Chapter 5

_\- И настанет царство истины?  
\- Настанет, игемон, - убежденно ответил Иешуа.  
\- Оно никогда не настанет! – вдруг закричал  
Пилат таким страшным голосом, что Иешуа  
отшатнулся. Так много лет тому назад в Долине  
Дев кричал Пилат своим всадникам слова: "Руби  
их! Руби их! Великан Крысобой попался!"  
..........................  
\- Жены нет? – почему-то тоскливо спросил Пилат,  
не понимая, что с ним происходит._  
Михаил Булгаков, «Мастер и Маргарита»

В выходной молодняк повалил в Хогсмид. Мама дорогая, а в клетку со львами можно вместо этого? Целый день среди радостных идиотов, я ж не выдержу. Пришла в голову противно благородная мысль остаться с Поттером. Чуть не накликала на себя общество Уизлика, хорошо, что его братья с собой утащили. Гарри смотрел на меня как на икону. Если посмеет в меня влюбиться, я не знаю, что я с ним сделаю. Еле отвязалась. Достал. Хотя ведь нам еще сегодня сидеть у камина и разговаривать про дневник Тома Риддла, а то в другие дни никак не соберусь.  
В библиотеке тихо и пахнет старыми книгами, как у дяди Ориона в кабинете. Нашла Бодлера, парижское издание. Наверняка предок мой сюда притащил, он единственный был директор с нормальным вкусом. Постепенно успокоилась, нашла еще Вийона, даже озорные мысли в голову полезли. Надо что-нибудь такое отмочить, легкомысленное. То ли Смертный Знак в окошко запустить, то ли Поттера плохому научить.  
Когда вернулась к гриффиндорской гостиной, увидела, что легкомысленные мысли сегодня не только у меня. Перед портретом толстой бабы стоял мой дорогой братец и совершал акт вандализма. Наверно, пытался взломать дверь. Кто ж так взламывает? А еще хулиганом был.  
\- Сириус, ты зачем портрет испортил, дурик?  
\- Привет, Белка. Говори пароль, я крестника повидать хочу.  
\- Тихо ты! Хоменум Ревелио! Не мог ко мне Кричера прислать? Вечно эта твоя самодеятельность. Сюда целая толпа идет.  
Бежали мы как угорелые. Сириус всю дорогу смеялся. Надо признать, память у него прекрасная, помнит такие закоулки, что я и не знала, наверно. Выпрыгнули из окна в обнимку, потому что он без палочки.  
\- Сириус, пообещай мне, что больше не будешь идиотничать и являться сюда, не предупредив меня, и я тебе его приведу. Только надо место найти потише, и потом ему Обливейт – согласен?  
Сириус наверняка насчет Обливейта хотел поспорить, но вдруг побледнел и посмотрел куда-то за меня. Значит, битым неймется. Утро перестает быть томным.  
\- Беги, я прикрою!  
От моей первой Авады в дементора Сириуса немного передернуло, но он довольно внятно объяснил, что под Дракучей Ивой – подземный ход и надо долбануть по дуплу. Я побежала за ним спиной, выкрикивая в дементоров всю боевую магию и хороший набор неженской лексики. У меня, как у палача со стажем, словарь богатый. Сириус несколько раз крикнул, чтобы я вызывала Патронуса – счас. Я эту падаль на корню изведу. Их, конечно, было слишком много в этот раз, чтобы всех перебить, так что пришлось прыгать в нору, оставив часть работы несделаной и запечатав заклятьями вход.  
Даже в темноте увидела, какими огромными глазами смотрит на меня Сириус – он наверняка во всю свою жизнь столько непрощенки не видел, сколько в эти две минуты. Да еще от сестры в обличьи четырнадцатилетней девочки. Как бы какая Светлая дурь в нем не взбрыкнула.  
\- Сириус, тебя не шокирует, что я матерюсь?  
Улыбнулся, встряхнул головой. Долго смотрел на меня, потом поежился – проникнуть сюда они не могут, но наверняка все еще толпятся вокруг ивы, от этого холодно. И вдруг меня обнял.  
\- Сестренка, я по тебе скучал.  
Салазар, неужели получилось? Неужели я теперь для него сестренка, а уже потом темный маг и убийца? Видно, жизнь и Светлого может переделать лучше Темного. Много обо мне так даже соратники в войну думали. По пальцам пересчитать.  
\- Я тоже по тебе скучала, брат. Куда нора-то ведет – в Страну Чудес?  
\- Ну почти. Будет тебе и выпить, и пирожок.

Сириус, оказывается, устроил в Визжащей хижине филиал Башки борова – так же грязно, но вкусно и много выпивки. Спорили с ним, можно ли мне выпить, я шутки ради настаивала на боевой порции огневиски. Он немного хмурился, наверно, никак мое выступление забыть не мог. Сошлись на вине. Кричер притащил мне кофе с круассанами. В общем, получилось замечательное утро, пока Сириус не пустился в разговоры.  
\- Знаешь, я вернул Гермионе память, - признался он мне с опаской.  
Я хмыкнула. Дело поправимое. Интересно, правда, посмотреть, каково ей в моей шкуре.  
\- Всю, - добавил Сириус.  
\- Сириус, ты знаешь, что ты ненормальный?  
\- Мне самому жаль, что я это сделал. Она плакала несколько часов.  
\- А ты думал? Наградил девочку-подростка воспоминаниями об Азкабане, о судьбе Лонгботтомов, о всех ужасах войны. Темный Лорд вон практиковал на грязнокровках Круциатус – и быстрее, и гуманнее.  
\- Зачем ты, Белла... Я хотел прощения попросить.  
\- У грязнокровочки? Лучше сразу Обливейтом. И давай побыстрей. А то повесится, и буду я всю жизнь с ее лохмами.  
\- Белла, ну почему ты всегда злишься? Хроническая форма подросткового протеста? Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы тебя все боялись? И разве ты еще не выяснила на себе, что магия не зависит от крови?  
\- Сириус, мне нужно, чтобы ко мне не приставали с дурацкими разговорами. В крови ты все равно ничего не понимаешь. Кровь важнее магической силы, логики и нашего мнения. Вот ты, например, мой двоюродный брат, какой ты дурак ни есть. С чистой кровью то же самое. Ты ведь чувствуешь ее? Не ври мне!  
\- Я чувствую. Постой, что значит «важнее магической силы»? Разве не в этом была ваша идея? Не в силе?  
\- Сириус, твою мать! Две дюжины отчаянных против всего магического мира – это похоже на компанию выбирающих сторону силы? Или ты думаешь, что наши чистокровки каждое утро вызывали на дуэль полукровку Дамблдора, а он прятался? А ведь все были отважные и сильные люди, ты должен помнить. Вот когда Том погиб, оказалось, что у всех дети малые. Хотя если бы его так сильно не боялись, это выяснилось бы раньше. Я-то была готова, если ребенок, отдать его Вальбурге и идти на смерть, а Люциус нет.  
Сириус смотрел на меня, как на мантикору, превратившуюся в белого лебедя. Я не виновата, что он сел в двадцать один год, а в Азкабане было не до размышлений об обществе и жизни в целом. Но некоторую досаду на себя, что так его окатила, все-таки почувствовала. С молодыми надо осторожнее. Я же теперь в семье старшая, мне за всех отвечать, даже за малфоевского слюнтяя. И как бы еще не за одного вечно лохматого паренька, который мне уже до смерти надоел. Хорошо хоть он не кровный. Сириус, дурила патлатый – вот не объяснили ему родители, что в крестные нужно идти не по дружбе, а по расчету. Не дал он родителям шанса его до конца вырастить.  
\- Прости меня, Белла, - Сириус заглянул мне в глаза, как ребенок. – Я был дураком. И совсем тебя не понимал. Хотя я все равно с тобой не согласен, ты это учти.  
Я фыркнула и засмеялась.  
\- А леденящий душу хохот у тебя в этом теле выходит? – тут же спросил Сириус. – Чтобы все поняли, что на горизонте появился серьезный кровожадный маньяк, как в газетах описывают.  
Потом мы допивали кофе, ели виноград и гоняли Кричера за добавкой. А когда он наконец принес целую миску, Сириус начал в меня виноградом кидаться. Не научила его тетя Вальбурга, как благороднейшие и древнейшие Блэки ведут себя за столом. Противный мальчишка. То-то была туристам радость, когда они наши крики в хижине услышали. А то ходят сюда привидения слушать, а хижина почти всегда молчит.  
Пожалуй, раз уж времяворот есть, принесу ему палочку.

\- Что я могу сделать для вас, молодая леди? – Олливандер по-прежнему галантен, хотя и еще сильнее сгорбился.  
\- Как нетрудно догадаться, мне нужна палочка, - я достала из-под левой руки свою и с усмешкой на него взглянула. Черт, она не моя, а то бы сразу узнал. Но все-таки: резкий характер, вздернутый подбородок, палочка в боевом креплении. Значит, я воевала. Но медальками не бряцаю. Ну же, догадывайся, старый черт.  
\- Если не ошибаюсь, Гермиона Грейнджер? – спросил старик, смотря на палочку. Сейчас он у меня взглянет на мир шире.  
Олливандер побледнел и схватился за стеллаж с палочками. Давай мне тут без инфарктов, это даже не в четверть силы.  
\- Я понятно представилась?  
\- Беллатрикс, - прошептал Олливандер белыми губами.  
\- Покончим с официальной частью. Мне нужна палочка для Сириуса. Вы помните его палочку? Кстати, моя мне тоже понадобится.  
\- Что вы сделали с Гермионой, Белла?  
Черт тебя задери, мое полное имя больше одного раза выговорить не можешь? Что еще за фамильярность на краю могилы?  
\- Олливандер, вы что, глупеете? Или считаете, что я всю жизнь хочу провести в теле грязнокровки? Имейте в виду, я не расположена к беседам.  
\- А ее палочка вас хорошо слушается? – с интересом спросил Олливандер.  
Все-таки он немного сумасшедший. Интересуется только палочками. С каждым готов говорить о своей работе, даже под прицелом. С такими людьми всегда интересно.  
\- Я ее обезоружила. Вернее, вытащила ее палочку, - ответила я с непонятной откровенностью. Олливандер удивленно кивнул и задумался снова. – Олливандер, начинайте работать. Я останусь с вами. Мешать и запугивать не буду.  
Олливандер посмотрел на меня поверх очков, словно ему показалась странной мысль о том, что его можно запугать, и пустился в длинные разговоры о том, что палочка выбирает хозяина, а потом меняется вместе с ним, и когда хозяин меняется, но утрачивает палочку… кхе, кхе… ведь по этим причинам человек тоже может измениться… извините, Белла… довольно трудно гарантировать полное соответствие. В общем, я так поняла, что нужна примерка.  
\- Тогда делайте мою первую. Сириуса я приведу потом. И учтите – если вы хотите нас сдать аврорам, ваша смерть будет неизбежной и мучительной.  
Олливандер снова посмотрел на меня поверх очков, как будто мысль о передаче беглых Пожирателей властям была для него несусветной дичью, и начал совать мне палочки, попутно расспрашивая меня про ритуал обмена телами и мои ощущения.  
\- Не сдерживайте себя, - порекомендовал Олливандер, когда от взмаха одной из палочек в его лавке задрожали стекла.  
\- Вы понимаете, кому вы это говорите?  
\- Я ставлю ваше воспитание выше вашей пресловутой жестокости.  
«Пресловутой жестокости»! Он вообще чего-нибудь в жизни боится, этот юродивый?  
Олливандер уселся за работу. Действительно, запугать его во время работы вряд ли было возможно. Он работал с интересом и радостью, полностью забыв обо мне, словно растворившись в своем мире заклятий и древесины. Наблюдать за ним было очень приятно – счастливый человек довольно редкое зрелище, особенно для тех, кто провел половину жизни на войне и в тюрьме.  
\- Олливандер! – окликнула я его через час. – Вы хоть представляете себе, сколько людей убьет эта палочка?  
Олливандер оторвался от работы и посмотрел на меня с той же улыбкой, словно я была частью его очередного шедевра. В этом он был до обидного прав. Никогда бы не подумала, что мой вид сам по себе может вызывать у кого-нибудь радость.  
\- Моя жена умерла двадцать лет назад, - сообщил Олливандер, не переставая улыбаться. Похоже, смерти он тоже не боялся, и не только своей. – С тех пор я немного отвык разговаривать за работой, хотя по-прежнему ценю эту возможность. Не обращайте внимания на то, что я прервался – я на вас не сержусь.  
Этот человек сведет меня с ума. Улыбаться держащей его под прицелом Беллатрикс Лестранж и уверять, что не сердится… Невероятный человек. Завидую.  
\- Вы верите в Бога, Белла?  
\- Довольно странный вопрос Пожирателю Смерти, не находите?  
\- Отнюдь. Я бы не сказал, что доля верующих по обе стороны фронта была сильно различной. Это мало связано почему-то. Впрочем, я рад, что вопрос вам кажется странным.  
\- Это называется сарказм, Олливандер.  
\- И тем не менее, тем не менее. Господь упорно дает людям жизнь и лучшие возможности распорядиться своими талантами, хотя мы почти всегда употребляем все это во вред. Я же не претендую ни на Божественную мудрость, ни на Божественное предвидение, и не имею права судить вас заранее.  
\- Вероятно, вы ожидаете от меня признательности?  
\- За что? Возможно, завтра я сделаю палочку, которая убьет вас.  
Олливандер посмотрел на меня с грустью, и мне даже показалось, что он будет сожалеть о том, что сделал убившую меня палочку.  
\- Вы обидитесь, если я допущу хотя бы маленькую возможность того, что ваша новая палочка никого не убьет? – спросил он, снова усаживаясь за работу. Я промолчала. Чудак. Но, кроме Сириуса, единственный человек, которого я хотела бы увидеть еще раз.  
Олливандер просидел над своей работой еще час, так же увлеченно и радостно создавая мою палочку. Наконец он подошел ко мне со своей странной улыбкой, и сделанная им палочка неожиданно удобно легла в мою руку. Когда я взмахнула ей, я поняла его радость. В первый раз после Азкабана, а то и дольше, я почувствовала себя целой.  
Олливандер с удовлетворением следил за улыбкой на моем лице, и мне даже не захотелось его чем-нибудь огорошить.  
\- Вы, может быть, не поверите, но я в первый раз делаю палочку для человека в чужом теле, - пробормотал Олливандер, внезапно застеснявшись. – Метемпсихоз, правда, очень удачный… Я уверен, что эта палочка подойдет вам, когда вы полностью станете собой… Вы знали, что у палочки, которая у вас сейчас, та же сердцевина? … Сердце дракона … То, что не меняется, даже когда вам кажется, что ваше сердце изменилось сотни раз… Не сердитесь на нее, Белла, прошу вас.


	6. Chapter 6

_Но нет, я не герой трагический,  
Я ироничнее и суше,  
Я злюсь, как идол металлический  
Среди фарфоровых игрушек._  
Николай Гумилев

Я аппарировала довольно грубо и, признаться, глупо, прервав Олливандера на полуслове. Что же это за день такой несчастливый, что все сегодня пытаются втиснуть меня в образ трагической героини? В моем возрасте это уже смешно. То ли дело двадцать пять лет назад: черные кудри, бледная молодая кожа, Смертный Знак, с бравадой выглядывающий из-под короткого рукава строгой мантии. И ни одной Авады за плечами, никакой памяти о хрипах, сдавленном плаче и темных подтеках крови. Зато мрачный взгляд и фальшивая тень тьмы на челе. А потом оказалось, что нет ни света, ни тьмы, а просто есть жизнь и мой характер, такой, какой есть. На войне убивала, с врагами не сдерживалась. Жила как умела и не жалею: если бы жила по правилам, боялась закона, ада и совести, не была бы собой. «И только и свету – что в звездной колючей неправде… А жизнь проплывет театрального капора пеной…»  
Пока Олливандер делал Сириусу палочку, я демонстративно следила из окна за улицей, чтобы ни один из двух фальшивых праведников не заговорил со мной. Впрочем, Олливандер настоящий праведник. Наверно, если ему дать его инструменты и материалы, ни один дементор не сможет вытянуть его радость. Хотя Бога и нет, ангелы бывают, и это медицинский факт.  
\- Олливандер, - резко повернулась я к нему, приказав Сириусу аппарировать первым, - если бы вы не были мастером палочек, вам бы не миновать Обливейта. Я надеюсь на ваше нежелание испытывать другие части моего арсенала.  
\- До свидания, Белла, - кротко ответил Олливандер, словно я просила его не забыть послать открытку моей бабушке. – Приходите пить чай.  
Я появилась в Визжащей хижине злая как черт. Даже Сириус опешил, но вовремя нашелся:  
\- Он приставал к тебе, сестренка?  
Я зло рассмеялась, тряхнув волосами.  
\- Нет, ну ты действительно симпатичненькая, - добавил Сириус, хитро смотря на меня. – Но я думаю, он тебе не пара. Кричер принес малину, будешь?

Из Визжащей хижины я ушла под вечер. Сириус со странным для него трудолюбием начал превращать хижину изнутри в довольно приличный загородный домик. Взял с меня слово привести к нему крестника до конца месяца. Мне Обливейта не жалко, но доверие Сириуса к людям – его слабость. Мало ему, что его друзья предали. А у мальчишки наверняка никакого понятия о верности крови. Что неудивительно с таким воспитанием.  
В подземном ходе я крутнула времяворот на утро. Интересно, дементоры уже ушли? Знаете, жмурики, когда двум смертям все-таки бывать? Когда нарвешься на Беллатрикс Лестранж с двумя палочками.  
Дементоры ушли. Было солнечно и еще очень рано. А я так устала. Длинный день, бой, напряженное ожидание. Тело, конечно, молодое, но душа старая. Нет никакого задора преодолеть и посмотреть, на что способна. Скорее память об усталости и боли во время прошлых геройств. Не хочу больше. Но придется – дневник Тома Риддла. Постоянно откладываю этот разговор, потому что уже догадываюсь.  
Разговор был трудный: Гарри сначала не хотел говорить о дневнике и смотрел на меня веселым до неприличия взглядом недавно проснувшегося человека. У него было утро и прекрасные планы на день. У меня тоже было хорошее утро, но десять часов назад. Легилименс! Ладно, у меня красивые карие глаза, сейчас не об этом.  
Дневник был хоркруксом. Так же как, по-видимому, и чаша в моем хранилище в Гринготтсе. Я не знаю, чему я злилась больше – что Поттер убил почти возродившегося Тома Риддла или тому, что хоркруксы Тома Риддла все-таки были. Я, конечно, знала, что вариантов остаться в посмертии немного, но не хотела верить. Никогда не думала, что Том может чего-то бояться, а тем более до такой степени. Жить с детства в страхе смерти… Ее и в моем возрасте бояться позорно – трусость самый тяжкий порок! Что-то не разглядела я в нем, а теперь так много придется вспомнить и передумать.  
Поттер побледнел и откинулся на подушки. Мда, если это незаметная легилименция, то я действительно третьекурсница. Чертов характер! Хорошо еще ничего другого не добавила в задумчивости. Обливейт! Спи, лохматый. Я тоже прилягу, подумаю.

Ыыыыхххааа! Двадцать минут поспать не удалось, как на войне привыкла. Прихватила добрые часа полтора, по-видимому. Закон животного магнетизма – тяготение головы к подушке. Ой-ёй…  
\- Гермионка, доброе утро еще раз!  
Караул. Похоже, вместо подушки я использовала Поттера. Не сказать, чтобы я сильно смутилась, но настолько близко с ним сходиться у меня планов не было. Судя по всему, у этой Грейнджер тоже – вон какая у него хитрая морда. Что он в меня влюблен – совершенно точно. Это ему так просто с рук не сойдет. Когда будет паршивое настроение, повеселю себя за его счет.  
Колдография, наверно, на тысячи галлеонов потянула бы: «Беллатрикс Лестранж мирно спит на плече у Гарри Поттера». Редакции за право такое напечатать поубивали бы друг друга. А Сириус вставил бы в рамочку, повесил на стену и дразнился бы.  
Гарри тем временем тихо переложил меня на подушку и укрыл одеялом. Я немного поежилась – действительно замерзла.  
\- Поспи еще, - предложил Гарри, - я посижу с тобой тихонько. Ты последнее время, видно, совсем не спишь.  
И какого черта я разрешаю ему о себе заботиться… Конечно, в сутках у меня давно за тридцать часов: и времяворот отрабатывать надо, и охота на дементоров, и почитать недетские книжки не помешает… А все-таки парню не хватает семьи. Сириус говорит, каждый должен кого-то любить… Не знаю, должен ли, но как-то так получается, даже у меня… Нет, все-таки надо встать, а то спать в его кровати… Хотя и хрен бы с ним, где я только не дремала, не считая Азкабана… Черт, горы какие-то… темно…  
\- Гермиона! Гермиона, что с тобой?  
\- Спасибо, Сириус.  
Что же за день такой несчастливый! Видела во сне, как бросаюсь с голыми руками на дементора. Жуткое воспоминание. Из Ада через Коцит. Только Данте по льду прошел, а я сквозь лед. Наверняка стонала во сне, как в Азкабане. Имя Сириуса он расслышал и сейчас догадается. Белый весь как Дамблдорова борода. Обливейт! Подожду в гостиной, пока очухается.  
Надо было заодно потереть, как я на нем спала. Спросонок просто в голову не пришло. Списывать меня пора из разведки, а то и вообще с боевых. За мягкосердечие.

Хагрид меня достал. «Гермионочка, а как же Клювокрыл?» На мясо чертову курицу! Люциус, между прочим, в своем праве. Если бы моего сына лягнула такая тварь под присмотром этого Хагрида, ему было бы намного хуже. Уж я-то в суд не пойду. Пусть они потом за мной бегают. Я как раз давно хотела на гигантах кое-что попробовать. Очень интересные проклятия в библиотеке Блэков попадаются.  
Надо же было сболтнуть в сердцах, что про подобные дела несколько томов в библиотеке пылятся. Никогда не следует разговаривать с полугигантами так, как будто они люди. Он и читать-то, наверно, не умеет. «Гермионочка, ты бы почитала, а?» Еще раз он со мной про это заговорит, я все эти интересные проклятия на нем попробую. Горилла бородатая. Дитё папаши Менделя. Акцио четырнадцатый том архивов Визенгамота. Двадцать седьмой, кажется, - тоже Акцио. Нет, Акцио все-таки двадцать шестой.  
Никогда не думала, что буду сочувствовать грязнокровкам. Но у девчонки реально тяжелая жизнь. Одни друзья чего стоят. Не говоря уже о соседках по комнате. Если она через пару лет решит их всех поубивать, я даже немного за нее заступлюсь перед нашими. Хотя есть вариант, что еще до этого всех поубиваю я.  
Это каким же надо быть дебилом, чтобы рунами по желтому не прочитать старый и до сих пор все-таки не утративший силу прецедент. В нормальных семьях его даже дети знают. Нам, помню, рассказывал дядя Альфард, когда подарил Нарциссе котенка. А мне он тогда рассказывал противоположные прецеденты для тех, кому котенок может надоесть. Нарцисса даже расплакалась. Все-таки был в дядюшке и верный глаз, и настоящий блэковский юмор. Хотя он был благородным чудаком и продолжал принимать у себя Сириуса и Андромеду, даже когда эти предатели порвали с семьей. И что получил, примиритель хренов? «Дядя Альфард, вот тебя мы очень любим». Если у человека нет понятия о крови, то его разве что Азкабан исправит. Вот у Сириуса вроде теперь проснулось запоздалое раскаяние в том, что порвал с семьей. Ну пусть помучается, пока не поймет, что в семье каждый отвечает за всех, и, если он меня зовет сестрой, а я его братом, значит, семья дурака простила.

В полнолуние профессор Люпин заболел. Горе-то какое! Кто бы мог подумать. А на урок защиты от меня и моих приятелей пришел предатель Снейп. Два удовольствия сразу. Будет сегодня хороший день.  
Снейп сообщил классу, что будет рассказывать про оборотней. Очень уместная тема. Узнаю слизеринский юморок. Класс тут же начал с ним переругиваться. Добрый он человек, еще раньше я замечала, что нет у него во взгляде чего-то такого, что заставило бы всех заткнуться. Я вот на днях поймала Драко за шиворот, когда он меня обхамил грязнокровкой, и в момент научила его уважению к старшим. Рыжий хотел меня за руки хватать, думал, что я палочку выхвачу или, может, в морду Драко двину. Зачем? Племянник у меня все равно только один, какой ни есть. Просто поиграла с ним в гляделки, он теперь меня обходит за километр. Кстати, надо и за Снейпа взяться.  
\- Кто может сказать, как отличить оборотня от настоящего волка? Странно, я не вижу поднятой руки нашей штатной всезнайки Грейнджер.  
\- Я могу и поднять, - я демонстративно подняла левую руку как можно выше. – Я же не боюсь, что у меня спадет рукав.  
Чертов предатель прекрасно владеет собой. Напугала я его сильно, но он почти этого не показал, и даже сумел съязвить в ответ. После урока велел мне остаться. Ну еще бы.  
\- Грейнджер, откуда вы знаете?  
\- Человек вашей профессии должен понять нежелание выдавать информаторов.  
Неужели второй раз попала? Он опять немного побледнел, хотя, возможно, от ярости.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, профессор, это будет наша с вами маленькая тайна. Если вам нетрудно, попытайтесь относиться ко мне как к чистокровной слизеринке.  
Надо же и предателю сделать приятное, чтобы он не так злился. Снейп меня явно зауважал.  
\- С каких пор вы хотите быть слизеринкой, Грейнджер? Надо было раньше проситься на мой факультет.  
Ну как тебе сказать. Мама говорила, что герб и цвета родного факультета мне еще в колыбельке нравились. Сколько там с тех пор натикало – сорок три года почти?  
\- А если я попрошу отношения как к Малфою, вы подумаете, что я хочу быть мальчиком? Вы меня можете не любить, но должны уважать.

\- Гермионка, привет!  
Ух ты, чтоб тебя! В спальне соседки, в гостиной два брата-акробата, Уизлевское отродье. К озеру уйдешь – и тут найдут. Ну где еще примерной девочке почитать книжечку про черную магию и возрождение Темного Лорда? В следующий раз аппарирую к Сириусу в Визжащую хижину – он хоть нормально реагирует, когда просишь заткнуться. Хотя затыкается не всегда.  
\- Пойдешь со мной послезавтра в Хогсмид?  
Так. Была занята, холодный ушат для влюбленного мальчишки не заготовила. Ничего, потом узнаешь, с кем заигрывал, – спать не будешь.  
\- Сириус Блэк подписал тебе разрешение?  
\- С разрешением будет неинтересно. Так ты пойдешь?  
Любопытно, а что в этот момент должна ответить настоящая Грейнджер? Хм… вот это подойдет:  
\- Гарри, ты не должен появляться в Хогсмиде! Если кто-нибудь узнает, у тебя будут огромные неприятности!  
\- Да брось ты, Гермиона. Я ж теперь знаю, что на самом деле ты не такая, - Гарри мне подмигнул. – И раньше догадывался.  
Ты только не догадываешься, мальчик, какая я на самом деле. Будет интересно на тебя посмотреть, когда узнаешь. А теперь придется идти с тобой: заметут тебя, идиота малолетнего, перестанет Филч из замка выпускать, и замучаешься потом тебя вытаскивать к крестному на свидание. Которым Сириус меня уже замучил. Крысу я сначала должна поймать, а потом уже раскрываться. Или Обливейт мальчику. Но Сириус против Обливейта протестует, как авроры против непрощенки.  
\- Ладно, пойдем, - сказала я сдуру.

Говорю сразу: на путешествие в обнимку под одной мантией-невидимкой я не подписывалась. Можно было наложить чары невидимости, да и нужно было, но это аврорская магия, ее даже семикурсники знать не должны. Я понимаю, что вдвоем, в обнимку, в темноте и при свете палочки – это очень романтично, и в четырнадцать лет мне бы понравилось, тем более что он даже симпатичный и в любом случае не Уизли. Но на пятом десятке такое внимание со стороны малолеток только бесит. Всю дорогу, как только он собирался меня поцеловать, изображала крайнюю неуклюжесть. Черт возьми, какая же распущенная молодежь пошла! И настойчивая, главное.  
В Хогсмиде я его отшила и вывернулась из-под мантии. Как только этот невидимый романтик потерял меня из виду, свернула в проулок и аппарировала в Визжащую хижину – посидеть немного в одиночестве, выпить кофейку, почитать у камина. Кричер доставил все в лучшем виде, а про Сириуса доложил, что «молодой хозяин ушел и дома не ночевал». Как был бабник, так и остался. Могу поспорить, что сейчас он позорит семью с какой-нибудь смазливой магглой. Кстати, где там его достойный наследник? Надеюсь, они оба еще не влипли в неприятности.  
Наследник, разумеется, в неприятности влип. Хоменум Ревелио показало, что он сидит в своей дурной мантии под столом рядом с ногами министра Фаджа, МакГонагалл… Хагрида… Флитвика… В общем, хорошая компания. Какого черта он туда полез? Кричера за ним послать, что ли? Самой как-то под стол аппарировать не хочется. Ну слава тому, кого нет, расходятся.  
Гарри вывалился из шалмана по-прежнему невидимый, но словно помешавшийся. Побежал в лес, сшибая людей. Салазар, как можно мантию-невидимку доверять такому идиоту? Когда я его догнала, он раскричался так, что слава невербалке и чарам неслышимости. Меня, конечно, министерская деза тоже приводит в ярость, но у него это от дурости. Вывалил на меня все бредни про двойного агента Сириуса Блэка, предавшего лучших друзей, непонятно зачем раскрывшегося после смерти хозяина, не добившего тогда мальчишку, которого сейчас ищет, убившего двенадцать магглов, пятьдесят трех дементоров после побега и ни одного аврора при аресте. Все, конечно, объясняется дежурной версией – Сириус Блэк сумасшедший. Сириус сумасшедший, я сумасшедшая, Том сумасшедший… Весь магический мир десять лет воевал против кучки параноиков, только победить нас почему-то никак не мог.  
\- Я убью его!  
\- Своего крестного? Ты хоть заклинание знаешь?  
Так и есть, совершенно нелюбопытный юноша. Я в его возрасте уже бы с палочкой в лесу не пропала.  
\- Он предал моих родителей!  
\- Среди Блэков нет предателей! – это я, пожалуй, слишком эмоционально, надо добавить какую-нибудь дурь. – Почитай «Историю Хогвартса».  
\- Не смей его защищать!  
Ну а что мне делать, если я в такое интересное время осталась в семье старшей? Вот защищаю тут молодежь, от самих себя в основном.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я слышу всякий раз, как ко мне приближаются дементоры?  
Ах, как пафосно, молодой человек! Один дементор и несколько представлений боггарта, которому до дементоров как тебе до Мерлина.  
\- Я слышу, как кричит моя мама, молит Вольдеморта о пощаде. Если бы ты слышала крик человека, которого сейчас убьют, ты бы тоже не смогла так сразу забыть об этом.  
Да мы просто трагический герой. Посмотрел за настоящей жизнью в щелочку и начал рвать на груди рубаху.  
\- А если бы тебе стало известно, что кто-то, кто притворялся её другом, предал ее, подослал к ней Вольдеморта…  
Уж я бы истерики не закатывала, это точно.  
\- Гарри, прекрати. Во-первых, не смей произносить его имя! Не смей! Во-вторых, ты встретишься с Сириусом Блэком. Скажем, через две недели. Если он ищет тебя, то и мы его найдем. За эти две недели ты должен подумать о ситуации. Узнать как можно больше о Сириусе, научиться хотя бы паре боевых заклятий. Если ты правильно поговоришь с Люпином, ты многое успеешь.  
Все-таки талант командира – это врожденное. Интересно, чему его Люпин научит. Ставлю на брата десять галлеонов против сломанного пера.


	7. Chapter 7

_Так пусть идет дождь, пусть горит снег,  
Пускай поет смерть над моей землей.  
Я хочу знать; просто хочу знать,  
Будем ли мы тем, что мы есть,  
Когда пройдет боль._  
Борис Гребенщиков

Люпин оказался клиническим простаком, что даже подозрительно. Гарри практически каждый вечер восторженно нашептывал мне про азы самообороны, которым он только что научился. Надо отдать Люпину должное, над образованием Гарри он трудился не за страх, а за совесть, и проявил волчью хитрость – выбор заклятий и рекомендаций по их применению вполне подходящий для желторотика, которому надо спасти свою жизнь. Я бы разбавила черной магией, потому что она эффективнее, но слишком многого от Светлого требовать нельзя.  
Со стороны мы с Гарри наверняка смотрелись как влюбленная парочка, как я ни пыталась его осаживать. Уизлик ревновал и смотрел на нас Отеллой, но Гарри так вскружили голову новая Гермиона и боевые заклятия, что он ничего не замечал. Зато я придумала, как я его накажу. Особенно за приглашение в Выручай-комнату, которое слышали еще несколько человек. Правда, потом оказалось, что этот наивный юноша имел в виду попрактиковаться в боевых заклятиях. Меня, даже без подготовки, он посчитал подходящим спарринг-партнером. Чутье его, конечно, не обмануло, но я отказалась. Поддаваться я не буду, выдавать себя – пока тоже.  
Сириус ждал встречи с крестником как ребенок Рождества. Появлялся каждую ночь у меня под окном в виде огромного черного пса и мелодично выл. Приходилось выходить к нему из замка и рассказывать, как идет подготовка. На третий день он меня развеселил – сварил какое-то зелье и научился говорить в собачьем обличьи. Смотрелись мы с ним, наверно, как в детской сказке.  
За неделю до встречи с крестником Сириус начал гонять ко мне Кричера – в ту неделю меня постоянно видели беседующей с домовым эльфом. Шутки ради распустила про Грейнджер слух, что она собирается освобождать домовых эльфов. Вообще ей от меня достанется прекрасное наследство: влюбленный Гарри, шантажируемый Снейп, испуганный Драко, репутация защитницы домовых эльфов… Всего и не упомнишь. Интересно было бы посмотреть, как она со всем этим справится.

Однажды я вышла к Сириусу с Косолапусом на руках – бандит любил гулять по вечерам и, по-видимому, завел шашни с миссис Норрис и толстой теткой на портрете, потому что обычно он покидал гриффиндорскую гостиную среди ночи и с утра беспрепятственно возвращался обратно. Сириус скроил из собачьей морды настоящую человеческую усмешку и сообщил мне, что в виде девочки с пушистым котом на руках я очень мило выгляжу. Я цинично рассмеялась и даже хотела шокировать Сириуса палаческой шуточкой от лица милейшей госпожи Лестранж, хозяйки кота Круциатуса и ненавистницы магглов, когда Косолапус меня оцарапал. Похоже, опасная близость большой собаки его совсем не волновала – он за что-то фыркнул на меня, спрыгнул с моих рук и величественно удалился в темноту.  
\- Волшебного кота купила, Белка, - сказал Сириус. – Книзла.  
Чертова грязная кровь! В своем теле наверняка бы почувствовала.  
\- Хочешь, гадость скажу? – Сириусу было явно весело. – Он знает о том, что крыса – это Петтигрю, а ты – Белла Лестранж. Наверняка он даже знает, кто ты такая, хотя мне он в этом не признавался. Мы иногда с ним беседуем, когда я становлюсь собакой.  
\- Черт тебя тут носит, - проворчала я, наверно, слишком мягко, потому что Сириус улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Я спросил его, не входит ли в обычаи книзлов разоблачение злоумышленников, но он только фыркнул и сказал, что тебя не выдаст. «Это потому, что она твоя хозяйка?» - спросил я его. «У нас нет хозяев, - ответил мне этот рыжий разбойник и даже оскорбленно зашипел. Потом он молчал так долго, что я забыл о своем вопросе, и наконец сказал: - Она не заслужила того, чтобы ее предавали».  
Либо отдам чертова кота на психфак, для опытов… над студентами, либо возьму с собой. Не решила пока.

Вечером перед семейной встречей, о которой мы условились с Сириусом, пришло время со всеми рассчитаться. Сначала с Гарри, чтобы впредь думал, в кого влюбляется.  
\- Гарри, - как только мы зашли в безлюдный коридор, я обняла его за шею и прижалась к нему, - мне нужна крыса Рона.  
\- Зачем? – похоже, соображать он был уже не в состоянии.  
\- Да хотя бы и коту скормить. Сделаешь это для меня? Пожалуйста, Гарри…  
Ах, как приятно побыть гадиной и стервой, даже если для этого приходится обниматься с тринадцатилетним мальчишкой! Уже через пятнадцать минут крыса была у меня в руках. Гарри тяжело дышал и был бледен – все-таки первый раз воровал, да еще у лучшего друга. Вперед дураку наука – не смей влюбляться в сильных и злых женщин, пока не научишься с ними справляться. А целоваться с тобой я не обещала. Вали отсюда, нахал. Теперь очередь Питера Петтигрю.  
\- Здравствуй, Питер, - зло прошептала я, подняв крысу за шкирку. – Не ожидал увидеть Беллатрикс Лестранж в таком виде?  
Крыса запищала, а потом начала выгибаться дугой. Круцио! Посадил моего брата, думал, ничего тебе за это не будет? Петрификус Тоталус!  
\- Это только начало, мой дорогой. Просто поздоровались.

Следующим утром Уизлик ходил как в воду опущенный – наверняка убивался по своей крысе. И тебе по заслугам, рыжий. Намозолил за эти два месяца глаза хуже дементора. Учись чуткости – не попадешь под горячую руку.  
\- Гарри просил передать, - шепнула я Уизлику после последнего урока, - что твоя крыса была прекрасной живой мишенью. Только Ступефаи ее добили. Мой кот был очень рад.  
Ударишь меня? Или за палочку схватишься? Давай, попробуй, предатель крови. Невербалка, знаешь ли, великая вещь.  
Эх, тряпка, даже не жалко тебя. Вот Гарри и этой Гермионе я своим рассказиком, может, и излишние неприятности организовала. Но потом сами же спасибо скажут, что устроила их жизнь как надо.  
Сириус в обличьи пса ждал меня за воротами замка.  
\- Назначила твоему крестнику свидание, - насколько я разбираюсь в собачьей мимике, Сириусу моя улыбочка не понравилась. – Как он появится, тащи меня, как договаривались. Только не по грязи, а то шкуру с тебя спущу.  
\- Я бы мог и его друга Уизли потаскать, - ответил черный пес. – Тебе бы пачкаться не пришлось.  
\- Только предателей крови в наших семейных разборках не хватало. Прячься, что ли.  
\- Крыса у тебя?  
\- У меня.  
Как только я помахала рукой Гарри, Сириус набросился на меня, схватил за шкирку и потащил к Дракучей Иве. Гарри не растерялся и ударил по Сириусу боевыми заклятиями. Пожалуй, парень он действительно очень достойный – в бою у него холодная голова и твердая рука. И не испугался попасть в меня. Если бы он всегда так жестко себя вел, и с крысой бы не влип. Ничего, с годами выправится, если Светлые не задурят ему башку.

В Визжащей хижине я положила окаменевшую крысу на стол. Сириус мгновенно превратился в человека. Не слишком приятное зрелище, хотя лучше превращения оборотня.  
\- Экспеллиармус! – крикнул Гарри от двери и поймал палочку Сириуса левой рукой. У парня отменная реакция. Соображает он быстро, а подходит неслышно. Когда вернусь, мы, пожалуй, еще не раз с ним встретимся. Отдавать Светлым такой талант нельзя.  
\- Хочешь убить меня, Гарри? – с вызовом спросил Сириус.  
Ай да брат! Не знаю из каких побуждений, но действует он правильно. Гарри замер. Я на всякий случай положила руку на палочку.  
\- Ты знаешь заклинание, Гарри, - подсказала я ему.  
Гарри навел на Сириуса палочку. Я незаметно следила за его сознанием. Да у парня есть характер! Экспеллиармус!  
\- Давайте поговорим без палочек, - предложила я, кладя все три палочки на стол рядом с крысой. Сириус недоверчиво взглянул на меня. Ну да, братишка, у меня-то есть вторая палочка. – Говори, Сириус.  
Сириус рассказал свою историю быстро и без лишнего самобичевания, которое могло бы стоить ему по меньшей мере яростной драки – Гарри был на него зол, как я на дементоров.  
\- Покажись, Питер Петтигрю, - приказала я, когда Гарри задумался и перестал смотреть на Сириуса ненавидящими глазами. – Релашио! Круцио!  
\- Не смотри, Гарри, - велел Сириус.  
\- Ну почему же, Сириус. Он уже взрослый парень. Превращайся, тварь!  
В этот момент Гарри прыгнул на меня и ударил меня кулаком в щеку. Крыса очнулась и тяжело свалилась со стола. Ступефай! Инкарсирус!  
\- Белла, что ты делаешь! – крикнул мне Сириус, кидаясь к потерявшему сознание Гарри.  
\- Исправляю свои ошибки. Он подумал, что я убила его подружку. Но ты все равно не хотел, чтобы он смотрел, как я занимаюсь крысой.  
Развязанная крыса выдержала еще три подхода, и когда я подняла палочку в четвертый раз, на полу уже лежал задыхающийся одутловатый мужик с крысиным выражением лица. Сириус очень вовремя привел Гарри в чувство.  
Красная вспышка снова ударила в Питера Петтигрю. Он дико закричал и свернулся на полу в комок. Изо рта у него струилась кровь. Я рассмеялась торжествующим ледяным смехом. Человек, предавший своих лучших друзей и отправивший моего брата в Азкабан, извивался у моих ног.  
\- Сестра! – Сириус схватил меня за руку. – Перестань, сестра! Не надо!  
Я отвела палочку в сторону и вдохнула сквозь зубы. Нет, Сириус, я полностью владела собой и сделала это в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Жаль, что ты помешал.  
\- Питер Петтигрю, твоя смерть не стоит пятна на имени моего брата. Ты свяжешь себя Нерушимой Клятвой признаться во всем перед Визенгамотом и аврорами. Ты отправишься в Азкабан – или сдохнешь здесь под Круциатусом.  
Петтигрю мелко закивал. Я схватила его за руку. Сириус поднял свою палочку.  
\- Гермиона сейчас у меня, Гарри, - сказал он, прежде чем начался обряд. – Белла моя двоюродная сестра. Она очень благородный и очень опасный человек. Отведите Петтигрю к Дамблдору, а потом аппарируйте ко мне домой. Питер, на твоем месте я бы не пытался от них сбежать.  
Ну что же, посмотри мне в глаза, Гарри Поттер. Тебе выпала честь увидеть самую кровавую ведьму наших дней и даже счастье уйти от нее живым. Не говоря об остальном, о чем ты, может быть, будешь вспоминать с содроганием. Возможно, ты будешь даже бояться своей подружки, когда она вернется в свое тело. Или в кошмарных снах тебе будет сниться, что я лежу у тебя на плече. Ты бросишься мириться со своим рыжим дружком и будешь стараться меня забыть, не правда ли, Гарри?  
Когда обряд закончился и я встала с колен, Гарри протянул мне руку.

Так вот как я, значит, выгляжу со стороны. Сильно я постарела в тюрьме, как ни неприятно это признавать. Ладно, солдат должен внушать врагу ужас одним своим видом. А брюки я никогда не носила, откуда она их только взяла… Если трансфигурация, то работа очень чистая. Да, и такого выражения лица у меня никогда не было, даже в школе.  
\- Беллатрикс!  
\- Твоя палочка…  
Черт, как же ее теперь называть? «Грязнокровка» - не хочется, «Гермиона» - я ей не подружка. На вы, что ли, обратно перейти… На войне было проще: со всеми на ты, если чужой – то добавляешь «Круцио».  
\- Я так понимаю, Сириус одарил тебя моей памятью. Как живется в чужой шкуре?  
На уроках она ответ куда быстрее выпаливает. А сейчас молчит. Что делает честь ее уму.  
\- Не волнуйся, после обратного ритуала ты ничего не будешь помнить. Хотя от воспоминаний о том, что я делала в твоем теле, я тебя избавлять не буду. Только часть потру – личное и самое жестокое.  
\- Пожалуйста, Беллатрикс, - она наконец подняла на меня глаза, - я хочу помнить все. Даже о вас.  
\- Не геройствуй, дура! – было бы проще, если бы она вела себя как в прошлый раз. – Давай, вспомни! Судьбу Лонгботтомов. Драку с дементором. Ночной бой в Челси. Хочешь с этим жить? Встречаться каждый день с сыном Алисы и Фрэнка?  
И тут эта чертова Грейнджер взрывается и прижимает меня к косяку, пользуясь тем, что в моем теле она выше и сильней. И я вижу как в зеркале свое лицо, искаженное уже ее болью и злобой, и слышу ее – свой – сорванный голос, кричащий о моих сестрах, о великих родах, из которых уже очень давно по капле вытекает жизнь, о Томе и о его судьбе, которую я собирала воедино по крупицам отрывочных сведений, о семьях, разрубленных пополам линией фронта, и о потоках древней чистой крови, пролитых на этой проклятой войне. Она плачет, и она задыхается, и мне кажется, что она сошла с ума, потому что никто никогда не плакал надо мной, даже когда я корчилась на холодных камнях в Азкабане или когда Рабастан принес меня домой, а я уже видела, как моя душа уходит из истерзанного тела прямиком в ад. И уж точно никто, даже я, не плакал о моем выпускном платье, которое сгорело вместе с домом, когда на нас после Лонгботтомов навалился весь аврорат, и о медальоне с колдографиями Андромеды и Нарциссы, который я потеряла при Челси, и об обручальном кольце, которое содрали с моего пальца, прежде чем впихнуть меня в камеру.  
\- Успокоилась? – спрашиваю я, когда она падает на пол, и я чуть не падаю вместе с ней.  
\- Пожалуйста, Беллатрикс, - повторяет она, уже владея собой, - оставьте мне хотя бы это. Я не хочу помнить вас такой, какой вас рисуют газеты.  
И когда я снова приставляю свою палочку к ее виску, как два месяца назад, она больше не боится и даже наклоняет к палочке голову. Сердце дракона… То, что никогда не меняется.

В промежутках между войнами иногда собираются вместе разбитые войной семьи и даже просто люди, и тогда бывает, что Беллатрикс Лестранж садится за стол с грязнокровкой и с заклятым врагом своего возлюбленного. В промежутках между войнами на полях бывших и будущих сражений цветут, как сумасшедшие, цветы, и счастлив тот, кто успеет влюбиться в бывшего врага, помириться с братом и по-глупому погибнуть до начала новой войны.  
Мы с Сириусом пили вино и смотрели на болтающих за столом детей. Я улыбалась краем рта, Сириус хитро на меня посматривал. Мне, конечно, не идет роль легкомысленной шекспировской шалуньи, но некоторые воспоминания я специально подправила. Кажется, она его приревновала, а потом все-таки вслушалась в его тогдашние слова о том, что он влюбился в нее чуть ли не с первой минуты, и вот теперь нам с Сириусом забава.  
\- Ты не вернешься к нему, сестра, - вдруг прошептал мне Сириус и пронзительно на меня посмотрел.  
\- А если я его люблю, Сириус?  
Сириус грустно покачал головой, а потом подмигнул детям.  
Когда обед закончился, я накинула дорожную мантию, проверила палочку и кошелек, после Расширительного Заклятия изнутри похожий на мешок черного Санты.  
\- Будет новая война, дети, - предсказала я держащимся за руки Гарри и Гермионе. – Если мы окажемся по разные стороны и встретимся в бою, не дурите и постарайтесь меня убить. Тебя, Сириус, это тоже касается.  
Прощай, брат. Прощайте, дети. Прощай, старый дом. Я постараюсь вернуться. А сейчас надо вытащить из Азкабана мужа и деверя, вернуть к жизни Тома, встретиться с сестрами. Племянница уже совсем взрослая, наверное. Хорошо бы еще к Олливандеру зайти. Он прав: и мне, и ему больше не с кем поговорить о своих ошибках. Но сначала – к Тому. Если мы поймем друг друга, все остальное будет намного проще. А если нет – не дай ему Бог испугаться моей палочки!  
Холодный дуврский ветер хлестнул мне в лицо.


End file.
